Shadow of The Night
by TFP Shadowstalker98
Summary: A rewrite of 'Life Of A Shadow'. A girl from our world is brought to the Prime universe by Alpha Trion. There she will fight alongside the bots to help end the war as well as find out who she truly is...as well as who the real enemy is. Rated T cuz i'm more paranoid than Skipper off of Madagascar.
1. Ch1: Beginning

**So this is my rewrite on my previous story 'Life As A Shadow'. I** **simply** **did not know how to continue the story with my two OCs Elizabeth and Ana, and kept on getting writers block after writers block. But I will have them in parts of this first chapter just like I did with my other story, only they will be sorta background characters. So again I apologize. Though like I said before, this story will continue on with Shadows adventures with Team Prime. And please, no flame, but ideas and suggestions are welcomed. Please leave a comment on what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, Only my OCs.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Beginning**

"I just love the smell of a campfire." I said as I put another good size branch on the large pile of burning wood. We were currently burning a large pile of sticks and tree branches that have fallen in the half wooded field that we owned by my house.

"Same here, even though this is suppose to be hard work, it's still a lot of fun." My 14 year old cousin/sister said as she threw a couple sticks into the fire before turning to me with a smirk. "And we also get to roast some jumbo marshmallows while we're at it. And it's so much better doing this at night so it's not too hot."

"Yeah Ana, but we are also getting bit by a ton of ants on the back side of the pit." I turned towards Elizabeth, my other cousin/ sister, and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I said that I'll take care of the back side so ya'll wouldn't have to worry about all the ants."

The two girls turned to look at me as Elizabeth rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry I forgot about that."

"It's alright, I'm more used to getting attacked by the little bastards." The three of us chuckled at that.

My name is Rebecca but everyone calls me Becca, or Shadow. I am 21 years old. 5'10. Long wavy brown hair and Hazel green eyes. Ana is 15 years old and Elizabeth is 17 years old. We both live in a small town East of Dallas, Texas. Just a few houses apart. Elizabeth and Ana are sisters by blood and I'm their older cousin, but since the three of us always been around each other since like birth (or at least since they were born) we basically call each other sisters now.

"Hey Shadow, when we finish with this pile, can we watch Transformers Prime on your laptop?" Elizabeth asked with puppy dog eyes and I laughed at the ever growing excitement that is obviously starting to show through. "Well of course Shortout, right after we put in the rest of those fallen limbs." I smirked when she ran to the small pile of said limbs before picking up as many as she can.

"Come on Titanium, help me with these." She said eagerly to Ana before turning to me. "You too Shadowstalker." Laughing we went and picked up the last remaining limbs before taking them to the fire pit and throwing them on.

And if you haven't figured it out yet, we are big fans of Transformers, mainly Transformers Prime, to which I got them interested in. Sometimes feels like one of those #NoRegrets moments.

We even came up with our own Cybertronian names, usually it would take a bit of thinking to come up with the perfect names, but unlike theirs, mine came to me in a pinch. Ana is Titanium. Elizabeth is Shortout. And I'm Shadowstalker.

But strangely, when I came up with my name, a symbol similar to the Autobot insignia started flashing through my mind as well as a name of a group of bots. _Shadowhunters._ I had been a bit confused about that but the only thing I could do was draw out the symbol. Might have just been part of my crazy and wild imagination.

I was drawn from my thought when Shorts spoke. "Think it's gonna rain tonight?"

Sniffing the air I could smell the rain that has yet to come as the wind started to pick up some. "Yeah most likely. I can smell it. " I said as I walked to the water hose that we had pulled out to where we were in case the fire got out of control.

"What are you doing?" T.T. asked me confused.

"It's gonna rain any time now, I'm just gonna put out most of the flames so we can go in. The rain will put out the rest." I sprayed the flames until I only saw the red hot coals before turning off the water and placed it away from the pit. "There, that should do it for now. Now let's go, we got ourselves a date with Team Prime." And with that we raced each other to my house, I won of course.

"Hey girls, you finished with the fire?" My mom asked when we walked in. "Pretty much, there's a couple limbs that haven't completely burned yet, but the wind started to pick up and it's about to rain so I put the flames out and we came in here. We're about to go watch some Transformers Prime in my room." I said as I went and gave her a quick hug. "Alright, well ya'll have fun then, but don't stay up too late, it's already 8:45."

Me and my sisters replied. "Yes Ma'm." before going into my room. I grabbed my laptop from my desk, and Shorts grabbed the first season of Transformers Prime from the shelf that had all my movies before we all got settled on my bunk bed/futon. I had the futon up as a couch this time as I sat in the middle with the laptop on my lap, Shorts on my left and T.T. on my right.

Soon enough we were settled, I pushed play and the first episode begun.

Now the thing that pisses me off so much is what happened to Cliffjumper. Within the first minuet of watching this episode, he had been my favorite Autobot... ONLY FOR HIM TO OFFLINE NOT EVEN FIVE FRAGGING MINUETS INTO THE BEGINNING OF THE FIRST EPISODE!

That wasn't even fair, like why did they have to kill him off? I hated the creators for that... but not as much as I hate Screamer for being the one that killed him. Forget Megatron, that fragging creation of a glitch is lucky that I'm not there, cause I would personally make his life a living Pit.

I smirked evilly at all the wonderful pranks that I could pull on him, especially the one where I cover him with feathers, weld a cone and beak on him, and make it where instead of talking normally he ends up clucking just like a chicken. Ohhhh, yeah baby, and maybe, just maybe I could get Knockout and Breakdown to help me with that.

Or fill Starscream's berthroom with fake remote control scraplets and lock the seeker in there. Pit, I just might do that at base. Muahahahahhaha!

"Thinking about those pranks again Shadow?" I laughed when Shorts asked me that. "Whaaat? Did my face happen to give that away?" I smirked as they both laughed.

It was just after 11:30 when we finished watching all the Darkness Rising episodes. I noticed that both girls were fast asleep next to me. I paused the show and turned off my computer, but kept it on my lap cause I didn't want to move and wake up my sisters. Sighing quietly I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as I felt exhaustion wash over me.

It didn't take long before I too fell asleep, unbeknownst that my phone screen had lit up... and an familiar Cybertronian insignia started blinking.

* * *

 _*Dreamscape*_

 _When I opened my eyes I seemed to be standing in space with a billion stars twinkling around me._

What in the Pit? _I thought before looking down. It felt like I was standing on solid ground but the ground seemed transparent as I can see the same starry blackness as was around me. "Where am I?" I wondered out loud before taking a_ _cautious_ _step forward, then another, and another._

 _But before I could take another step a bright blue sphere appeared in front of me. Gasping in surprise I had to bring my arms up to shield my eyes from the growing brightness before I saw the light dim down a lot, only then did I lower my arms._

 _And my eyes widened when saw the figure that was standing right in front of me. Someone that I recognized from my favorite TV show Transformers Prime._

 _A-Alpha T-Trion?" I stammered in shock. This is too good to be true._

 _He chuckled lightly at my reaction. "I see you know who I am young one." He said in a deep but gentle voice._

 _"Y-Yes Sir, From a TV show in my world." I said and he seemed to frown at that._

 _"So, you do not remember?" He asked a bit saddened as I blinked up at him confused._ What was he talking about?

" _Remember? Remember what?"_. _I asked him. He seemed to be thinking for a couple seconds before bending down closer to my height (he's a bit taller than Optimus after he got the new upgrade in season 3)._

 _"Do you not remember being Shadowstalker?"_

 _My eyes widened at his question. How did he-? Remember being Shadowstalker? But that can't be right, I was born a human, I even seen my Birth Certificate. July 30, 1998, 21 years old._

 _I stared at the large bot in front of me before I was finally able to find my voice. "But there's no way-. I mean, I'm human. I was_ born _human. Shadowstalker was a name that I created for myself because I was a huge fan of Transformers Prime. So how could I possibly be Shadowstalker?" I asked Alpha Trion. And I swear that last sentence almost sounded like Optimus When he suffered amnesia while on the Nemesis._

 _He hummed in thought before his lips twitched up slightly. "You may not remember much, but there is one memory that you_ do _in fact_ _remember."_

 _I tilted my head in confusion. "Remember something about being Shadowstalker? But the only thing that comes to mind is..." I trailed off when realization dawned upon me. The strange symbol that came with the name. The Shadowhunters._

 _Suddenly something flashes through my mind. Blurred images. A memory..._

"We are Shadowhunters, we hunt down and destroy what we call 'Kieshans'. Kieshans are Cybertronians that have been tainted by what is referred to as The Blood of Unicron and are mutants. Highly dangerous to the public and we are the only ones trained well enough to deal with them, and now we shall train you all to do the same. The training is long and intensive, if you do not feel like you are unable to take oath, you may leave, the rest stay. " A mech that was probably the Commander or something said, Slash I believe is his name. He was mostly white with purple on his pedes, servos, and helm, and looked like he might transform into a jet of some sorts. He had yellow optics. I also saw the same Shadowhunter insignia on his chestplate. Looking around I saw that all us recruits (21 to be exact) including me stay where we were at. We stayed.

We will become Shadowhunters.

 _I gasped out in shock before looking up at Alpha Trion in disbelieve. "Am I- really Shadowstalker?" I asked him quietly and he nodded once._

 _"How? I mean what happened? W-Why can't I remember?" My voice_ _quacked towards the end. I had so many question running through my head that I started to feel a migraine_ _forming._

 _"All I know is that you were kidnapped. I'm afraid that I do not know who and for what purpose , but I have been searching for you for a long time, and now I find you at last. I know you have many questions but_ _unfortunately_ _we do not have the time, but don't fret young one, you will slowly regain your memories." He said to me._

 _"So what's going to happen to me now? Do I stay in the world that I am in now?" I asked curiously. And I swear till to the day I die that I saw a small smirk on that fraggers face._

 _"I should have known you would inquire that. I am hoping to send you back to that demention, the one that you referred as Transformers Prime. I have already alerted Optimus Prime that I will be sending you to Jasper, he will find you and take you back to his base." No fragging way, I'm gonna meet the bots! Even the cons! And I can help with the war. But..._

 _"What will happen to my friends and family? Will they know I'm gone?" I asked as he smiled sadly._

 _"No, they will not notice your absence, for it will be as if you were never in their world. It would be all but a dream to them." I gasped at that. No one will remember me? My family. Mom, Elizabeth, and Ana. All my friends. I tear slid down my face when I thought about Jason. My best friend and he won't remember who I even am._

 _I guess this it the price i'm gonna have to pay._

 _Glancing at the master archivist I decided on what I want to do. "Alright, I'll go, but before I do can I bring a few things from home with me?"_

 _He hummed in thought before the space around me changed and I seemed to be back in my room. I didn't see Alpha Trion but I had a feeling that he was still there watching me. Looking towards my bed I saw that it was vacant and it was only me in my room._

 _I jumped when I heard the big A's voice by me. "Gather all that you need, but remember, we do not have that much time."_

 _I_ _nodded before grabbing my dark green duffel bag and rolled up about 10 pairs of pants, 20 shirts (including 3 tank tops and 1 spaghetti strap), and enough undergarments to last a week, I don't know when I would be able to go to the store._ _Since I still had some room left I was able to shove my laptop, charger, and USB drive in it._

 _After I was finished with that I grabbed my smallish green velvet backpack- which already had my wallet (with over $520 in it), pen pencil Sharpe, brush, journal, Transformers: Exodes book, and Body Fantasies Twilight Mist body spray. I made sure that I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste as well as my phone, phone charger, dark metallic blue Mp4, and earbuds._

 _Then there was one last thing that I grabbed, a small photo album with pictures of me and my family when I was little and some of my friends. Shoving that in my backpack I put it on my back and grabbed my duffel bag. I took one last look around my room before looking up._

 _"Alright. I'm ready."_

 _"Very well then. I bit you Farewell until the next time we meet, Shadowstalker."_

 _And with that I was suddenly surrounded by light then everything went dark._

 _*End Dreamscape*_

I moaned as I stirred from my slumber. The first thing I noticed was the birds chirping and the slightly cooled breeze that kissed my skin. When I opened my eyes I saw that I was laying on a bench underneath a good size oak tree.

"Ugh, where am I?" I groaned as I sat up. It wasn't that comfortable of a bench.

 _"_ A park?" I muttered to myself as I glanced around. I saw a concrete path around the park and a fairly large playground.

But that's not really caught my attention. No. It was the large sign that said _Jasper's Wade Park_ did I fully realize where I'm at.

Holy slag, I'm actually in _the_ Jasper, Nevada. That means that I get to meet the bots. But, how do I get to them? I mean, I highly doubt that walking through the dessert and literally knocking on their front door will go over very well.

 _" I have already alerted Optimus Prime that I will be sending you to Jasper, he will find you and take you back to his base."_ The big A's words echoed in my mind and I started glancing around until I spotted a parking lot.

Then my heart seemed to skip a beat before speeding up in excitement when I spotted a familiar red and blue Semi. _Oh my Primus, it's Optimus Prime!_ I now felt like Smokescreen when he first met the Prime. I almost couldn't control my fangirling.

He must have seen me looking his way because he suddenly flashed his headlights at me. _Well I guess this is it. Time to get this show on the road._ I thought as I slung my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my duffel bag before I started towards the waiting truck. All the while my heart was beating faster and faster with each step.

I stopped right in front of the truck as I stared at the Autobot insignia of the grill.

"Optimus Prime?" There was a couple seconds of silence before he spoke.

"Is it really you Shadowstalker?"

I smiled sadly at him. "I am, but I'm afraid that I don't remember much of anything other than my name and that I was part of a group called the Shadowhunters." I looked down at the ground. "I'm hoping that more of my memories will come back to me."

 _"_ I am sorry to hear that. I hope your memories will return as well, but I believe that it will be best to head back to our base." He said before I heard his passenger door click open. Nodding I walked over to the open door and put my duffel bag in before climbing into the seat.

The door closed and I jumped slightly when the seat belt snaked around me, clicking into place. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and towards the base. Still very awed that i'm actually here.

It was silent for several minuets before I spoke. "So, the big A told you about me?" I asked as I looked out the window at the passing buildings.

"He did. As well as mentioning how you already know me and my team from a fictional story in your other world." He said and I turned so that I was looking at the bot insignia on his steering wheel. Glancing down I responded with an "Oh" before looking back at the steering wheel. "Do the others know about me? And who I am?" I asked slightly nervous. What would they think of me? Would they even know me?

"I did not give out that information to them, only the fact that Alpha Trion is sending a human from another demention to be with us... However, I do believe that it would not take long for them to recognize you."

I tilted my head in slight confusion. "How come?"

"Because even though you look human, your facial features and voice is exactly the same as the Cybertronian Shadowstalker." He said before I went back to looking out the window.

A small sad sad smile etched its way on my face. "If only I could remember who I was and what I looked like." I muttered quietly. I wasn't sure if Optimus heard me or not, but the way the seat belt tightened slightly around me like a comforting hug told me otherwise.

It was then and there that I came to realize that my life will never be the same again. And, because of that, I'm kind of...glad. It's time to aid the Cybertronians in ending this war and restoring Cybertron to it's former glory...

And to also hopefully save those here that weren't suppose to offline like they did in the show.

* * *

 **And there we have it.**

 **So it ain't that much different than the first story, just that Shadow was the only human that was born a Cybertronian and not the other two OCs of mine. I'll get the second chapter up as soon as I can.**

 **Until then, Shadowstalker, Out!**


	2. Ch2: Home Base

**Disclaimer: I 'sadly' do not own Transformers Prime or any of it's characters, only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Home base**

I rode in Optimus as we drove to the Autobot base. I'm happy bout that , I'm just still a little upset about what happened back home in my demention, as well as the fact that nobody would ever remember me. And I would be lying if I said that I wouldn't miss them dearly.

I leaned against the door using my hand to rest my head upon as I looked out the window. The landscape is very beautiful with the green grass and tall trees that are full of leaves. All the while questions plagued my mind.

Was Alpha Trion truly right about me being Shadowstalker? If so, then how did I become human? How do I change back? Who was I before? Who was my family? Or am I going to spend the rest of my life as a human? And if i'm going to be at the Autobot base, will I be getting an guardian?

I closed my eyes as I thought of who will be my guardian. Probably either Optimus or Ratchet since the other bots will have Jack, Miko, and Raf.

Unless...Cliffjumper is still alive, then I can be with him. YES! I smiled a bit to myself of what it would be like if Cliff was my guardian.

It still very strange and surreal that Alpha Trion was not only able to transport me here but to also let the base know of my arrival and to have them find me in Jasper. Heh heh , gotta love the big A.

Although I'm still wondering how he knew me, and why it feels like I knew _him_.

I was torn from my thoughts when Optimus spoke. "Shadow , we are about a half a mile from base. Are you well? You seem to be very quiet and my censers have picked up some distress coming from you." He asked concerned.

I sighed softly as I opened my eyes and looked at the steering wheel. "I'm just...thinking of what happened back in my demention." I said . He hummed in response.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Optimus asked, the Autobot insignia lighting up when he spoke. I blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall as I thought back to everyone that I knew and loved and spent my whole life around . I looked up ahead and saw we were approaching the base. So I just shook my head and whispered

" Not right now, maybe later." He responded with an "Very well".

 _Optimus's POV_

I kept a close optic on Shadow as we entered the silo. I wondered what had occurred back in that other world she was in to have made her unwell.

I slowed to a stop and opened the door to let shadow out. She smiled and stepped out, thanking me as I transformed to my biped mode. I was about to respond when a loud noise resonated around the room.

 ***Clang***

I looked up to see Ratchet and Arcee, the only two that are here right now, staring at Shadow in disbelief. And I had been correct. They did recognize her.

Looking at my medic and second-in-command closer, I noticed that Ratchet looked about ready to offline somebot whereas Arcee looked like she was seeing a ghost.

 _Ratchet's POV_

I heard an engine as I turned to see Optimus arrive with the new human that was sent here from some different demention. Which I still very much believe is false and just plain impossible.

"So, who do you think this new human is?" I heard Arcee ask me as she stood beside me, also watching our leader drive up.

" I do not know Arcee, Optimus did not reveal that information." I said somewhat annoyed, I did not have time to deal with any more annoying humans. Agent Fowler was already enough of a pain in the aft and a processor ache when ever he does decide to come and glitch at us, mainly Optimus. I watched as Optimus slowed to a stop and an human femme emerged from inside the cab.

"Thank you Optimus." I heard a human girl say and I stiffened.

Wait, hold on a nanoklik. I know that voice. Could it be... _her?_ The girl then turned towards us and both me and Arcee froze as we both stared at her, she had the _same_ features as her. And that voice...

I didn't even realize that I dropped my wrench. I can't believe it. She looks just like her. Looks just like Shadowstalker, _but human_.

She smiled up at us. "Hello, I'm Shadow." She said as I nearly glitched. **IT IS HER!**.

I looked to Optimus for confirmation. "She is indeed from a different demention. Alpha Trion was able to locate and send her here. She- truly is Shadowstalker, but recalls no memory of her past." He said as I looked at Shadow and saw that she was looking to the ground with a saddened look.

That's when I recalled that I was told that she had been taken by what was believed to be a Kieshan. And rumor has it that it had been the Kieshan by the name 'Horlock' . Is this what that monster did to her.

I clenched my servos as I resisted the overwhelming urge to go over and punch the nearest wall. Why? Why her? She did not deserve this. All this time, we all believed she was offline. But she isn't , she's standing right in front of us, _online._

 _Shadow's POV_

I was shocked when Ratchet looked ready to literally KILL someone. Wow, I don't think I have ever seen Doc bot look _this_ pissed before.

I looked at Arcee to see her just looking at me with sadness and... Wait, hold up everything, is that an _tear_ in her optic?! Now **that** is unheard of...

All this still makes me wonder...who was I before and who was I to them?

I walked up to Ratchet as he snapped out of his rage and look down on me with sad optics.

"I'm really sorry that I can't remember, but maybe my memories will come back, somehow.." I said as I looked up at him.

"We knew each other , didn't we?" I asked him, but it was Arcee who answered.

"Yes, we did," She said as she and Ratchet gave me a sad smile.

I looked at Optimus questionably, silently ask if I should tell them about the whole 'Transformers Prime' thing and how I already know the entire team prime? He nodded, already knowing what I was asking without physically saying it.

Looking back at Ratchet and Arcee and took in a deep breath before releasing it.

" There is something you need to know about the other demention I was in." I said gaining their undivided attention. "Well, first off, let me just say that I already know everyone on team prime, and no, I'm not gaining any memories, I know ya'll because in that demention there was a TV show called 'Transformers Prime' that was about the war between the Autobots and Deceptions." I explained as the two bots stood frozen in shock and disbelief.

This time it was Ratchet that broke the silence. "But if you saw us in your world, wouldn't that have trigger some kind of memory?"

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that question. First off, I did not expect that reaction at all. Second...well, now that I think about it, it probably should have.

"Well yeah I guess it should have, but I've never had much luck in my life." I shrugged. Arcee was about to say something when the sound of engines came from the entrance.

Soon enough the vehicle forms of Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and (last but defiantly not least by a long shot) Cliffjumper.

"WHOA!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he swerved to avoid turning me into roadkill, _thank you very much Bulk_. The others skid to a stop and transformed.

"Well well, who do we have here boss bot, is this the human you talked about coming here?" Cliff asked while looking at me curiously. I smiled brightly up at the red Autobot, very much relieved that he was still alive.

"Yes, This here is Shadow, the one Alpha Trion informed will be teleported here from another demention." As soon as Optimus finished speaking the other three bots jaws nearly came unhinged and probably would have comically dropped to the ground at the mention of my name. The three did a double take, then a triple take .

"No fragging way!" Cliff whispered.

" **SHADOWSTALKER!?** " Bulkhead and Bumblebee exclaimed, and surprisingly I was able to understand the yellow and black scout's beeps and whirls.

I couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions. "Yeah, but unfortunately I do not possess any memories for they have been locked up." I explained and their expressions saddened almost instantly.

We all stood in silence until Arcee spoke up. " There might be a way for us to trigger some of your memories."

Me along with everyone else perked up at the mention of getting my memories back.

"You do?" Ratchet, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee asked at the same time.

"How?" I asked as I looked up at her hopefully.

She smiled softly at me. "We all spend some time with you and perhaps retell some of our memories of Cybertron." She explained and I actually like that idea. I smiled widely. "I love that idea, that might just work." I said and the others agreed with her.

Then all of a sudden Cliff jumped up and down with his hand raised as if he was a child that wanted the teacher to call on him first.

"I CLAIM FIRST DAY WITH HER!" He shouted making poor Bulk and Bee (who were close behind him) jump several feet in the air. I just stared wide eyed at him for a minute in surprise until I snapped out of it.

" Uhhh sorry Cliff, but I think that Arcee should be the first one to spend some time with me since it was _her_ idea in the first place." I said as Arcee smiled brightly at me, and Cliffjumper pouted.

"But you can have the next day with me if you want." I quickly added. He immediately perked up and nodded eagerly. "Alright then, and I'm assuming that the rest of you would like some time with me as well?" Bulkhead and Bumblebee nodded eagerly like Cliffjumper. Ratchet nodded normally, and I saw Optimus in the very back nod once.

"Ok, since that's all taken care of..." I checked the time on my phone -7:43 pm.

"Hey, Shadow. Would you like to go for a drive right now" Arcee asked and my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh pit yeah!" I said as she transformed into her motorcycle form. I climbed on and held on tight. My heart started beating faster from the excitement that I was feeling for it being my first time on a motorcycle.

"Ready Shadow?"

"Ready Cee."

"Then hold on tight."

That was all that was said before we ripped out of base at an easy 80 mph. and me gripping the handles for dear life with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

It was 9:56, the sun had already went completely down at 8 and was dark now with a clear sky and millions of twinkling stars, the dessert was nice and cool in the low 70s.

The ride had been the best thing I have ever experienced in a long time. We had drove on the empty Jasper road at 125 mph, luckily there weren't any other vehicles on the road. Just us. So fast and awesome. I loved how the wind whipped my hair back. I had such an adrenaline rush as I was yelling out in joy.

But then, suddenly without warning, it happened...

A blurred image, a memory...

 _I saw Arcee, me, Tailgate, and another Cybertronian, a mech, he was black with green bio lights on his arms, legs, and door wings, mostly blue with slightly green optics. We were racing, I was on the blue green optic mech's shoulders while Arcee was on Tailgate's . Arcee and I were shouting in joy and encouragement for the two mech's and then..._

 _We won._

...

"...Is that all you saw?" Arcee asked me as we sat on a random rock cliff, we can still see the dim lights of Jasper and the faint outline of the Autobot base several miles away.

"Yes, that's all it showed, but it's working, this means that there is a very good chance that I will regain all my memories now, though it may take some time." I said with hope.

Arcee smiled and chuckled. "Yes it does, and I'm glad. It's getting late, I think it's about time we head back to base." I nodded as we got up and made our way down to the road before she transformed and I hopped on. We started back down the road we came on, but at a slower speed of 80. I guess she wanted to take her time, and I don't blame her, it's really nice out here.

We ended up getting back to base around 10:30 and was greeted by Ratchet, Optimus, and Bulkhead. Cliffjumper was just coming out from down the hall. Bumblebee must have turned in for the night.

I smiled up at them as I hopped off Arcee to allow her to transform and thanked her. I turned towards the other three bots" Hey guys, we're back." I said. Optimus slightly smiled down at me. I started walking up towards Cliffjumper when I remembered about the memory I had while with Arcee.

I stopped and turned towards Optimus and Ratchet. "I had a memory resurface while I was with Arcee." I said, and I kid you not, every head (minus Arcee) snapped in my direction so freaking fast, their heads should've flew off their bodies. I almost laughed at the mental image.

Ratchet stepped forward and lowered his hand for me to step up on. "What was the memory, Shadow?" Optimus asked me as Ratchet scanned me, probably to see if there was anything abnormal about me. I could have sworn that Optimus sounded quite hopeful.

I retold the memory to Optimus and Ratchet while the others (excluding Arcee) stood by listening intensely.

"And that's all I remember, I recognized Tailgate from the couple seconds it showed from the show, but the other mech... He really seemed so familiar, but I just- I can't ..."

"Nightshade."

"What?" I looked up to Ratchet who had said that.

"The mech's name is Nightshade."

"Nightshade, I - I know that name, I know it, I know I do , I can feel it, but *sigh* " I rubbed my temples as I can feel a headache starting to surface.

"I believe it time you should get some rest shadow , it is 11:17 now and you've had a long day." Ratchet said as he brought me over to the couch and directed me to the cabinets where I should find some blankets and pillows. Going back to the couch I noticed that me duffel bag and backpack was right next to it. Someone, probably Optimus, must have placed them here.

Once settled on the couch , I noticed that everyone had already left for the night, except Ratchet, who was right behind me making sure I was comfortable. How nice of him.

" Thank you Ratchet."

He gave me a small smile "Your welcome Shadow, now get some rest, I'll see you in the morning to give you a full check up." I gave him a nod and he turned off the lights, though there was an automatic nightlight plugged into the wall next to the TV, and he disappeared down the hall to where I believe his berthroom is.

I smiled at the fact that I'm here with the Autobots. It almost feels like i'm in a dream, but I hoped that it wasn't because this is by far the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I pulled the soft brown blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes as I ended up pulling the image of Nightshade from the memory I had and tried remembering more about him. I do know him, that I'm sure of.

I just about fell asleep several minuets later, the image of the mech fresh in my mind.

...

 _Somewhere across the universe_

A mech sat on his berth looking at an holographic photograph. And in this photo stood two bots. A femme and a mech. Both black with green bio lights. The mech was him, smiling a big goofy smile with a servo laying on top of the femmes helm, whom was looking at his with raised optic ridges and a smirk upon her lip plating.

A tear slide down his faceplate.

 _"Shadowstalker, I failed to protect you... Please forgive me."_

* * *

 **So Shadow meet with the Team and finds out that not only is Cliffjumper alive, but they all seemed to have known her in some way. Suddenly she has another memory resurfaced and it would seem that Shadow was close friends with Arcee and Tailgate. But...what's up with the new bot, Nightshade? Well don't worry, you all will find out in a couple chapters.**

 **But until then, Shadowstalker, Out!**


	3. Ch3: Darkness Rising Already? Part 1

**Hello everyone, sorry for the loong wait. There had just been a lot going on and I haven't been able to work on either of my stories. So now here's chapter three of Shadow of The Night. Hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Darkness Rising Already? Part 1**

Shadow's P.O.V

I groaned as I woke up and stretched out my aching joints. After hearing several satisfying pops I sat up looking at the blanket that was draped across me. Thank you again Ratchet.

Checking my phone for the time I saw that it was 9:30 am. _Hey, new record!_

Standing up I grabbed the blanket, folded it and sat it down across the arm of the couch. When I looked up I spotted Ratchet at the computer counsel just typing away.

"Good morning Ratchet." I said as I walked up to the railing where Ratchet is at. He stopped typing and looked at me.

"Good morning Shadow, sleep well?" He asked me and I nodded. Suddenly I felt a small tingling feeling go over my body and I saw Ratchet taking a scan of me.

Shaking my head slightly I grinned up at the medic. "Yeah, I'm surprised that I didn't wake up around noon like I usually do." I told him while remembering the times where my best friend Jason would come over and would see me still asleep, grab my legs, and pull me until I slam onto the ground.

All of a sudden I had a strange feeling of deja Vu and I could have sworn that I heard a distant voice in the back of my mind. ' _I'm awake! I'm awake! Now stop dragging me Shade!'_ Ratchet seemed to notice how quiet I was and was about to say something when all of a sudden Cliffjumper calls out as he walked into the main room making Ratchet and I jump.

"Good Morning Shadow! Good Morning Doc!" Cliff spoke loudly to us as he walked into the main room and up to the railing where I was at. I laughed as I walked up to him.

"Good morning to you too, Cliff." I said as Ratchet silently growled.

"Do you have to be so loud? AND DON'T CALL ME DOC!" He snapped at Cliffjumper.

"Well I wasn't sure if you could hear me doc." Cliffjumper said smirking.

Ratchet glared darkly at him cause we both knew that Cliff was saying that Ratchet was so old that he couldn't hear. But ironically Ratchet has the sharpest hearing out of everyone, and I mean EVERYONE! I notice Ratchet reach for one of his wrenches that he had with him and I couldn't help the smirked that crawled it's way to my lips as I knew what was about to happen.

 ***Clang***

Biting my tongue to keep myself from laughing out loud. Cliffjumper brought his servo up to his head and rubbed the spot where Ratchets wrench made a good size dent on his forehead the size of a large beach ball.

"OW, USE WORDS NOT ACTION!" Cliff snapped and almost yelling at Ratchet.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as they started arguing and I decided to walk back to the couch and got out my metallic blue Mp4 put in the ear buds and started listening to different Nightcore songs. I listened to about 4 songs until I started to faintly hear someone calling my name. I paused the song that was playing, took out the ear buds and looked behind me to see Arcee standing by the railing looking at me.

Looking around I saw that everyone else was up and in the room- Bulk, Bee, and Cliff were by the near the ground bridge talking to each other while Ratchet and Optimus were talking by the main computer. I blinked as I wondered how I didn't notice any of them come in.

Oh wait, that's right I had earbuds and music playing.

Pushing that thought to the side I wrapped the cord around the Mp4 before stuffing it in one pocket and grabbed my phone putting it in my other pocket then got up and walked towards Arcee.

"Hey, sleep well Shadow?" She asked me when I reached the railing.

"Yeah, I did. What about you?" I asked.

"I actually recharged better than I have in a long time." She said with a small chuckle.

"Hey, that's great." I smiled back before smirking and then said in a slightly louder voice. "Also, it's about time that Sir Idiot-A-Lot, a.k.a Cliffjumper decided to stop arguing with Ratchet or else he would have ended up with _another_ dent in the head!"

3.2.1...

"HEY!" "THANK YOU!" Arcee and I laughed as Cliffjumper pouted and Ratchet thanked me.

"What did Cliffjumper do this time?" Arcee asked me curious.

"Called Ratchet 'Doc' loudly, then proceeded to say that he was an old bot that couldn't hear." I answered with a shake of my head. _Total sparkling._

Arcee sighed and shook her hear. "Of course he would do that. I swear, he's like a sparkling."

"I know, right!?" We laughed.

"What you femmes laughing about?" We looked over to see a smirking Cliffjumper walking over to us.

"Oh nothing-" Arcee started with a smirk.

"Only about how much of a sparkling you are." I finished with my own smirk, only for it to widen when his smirk suddenly dropped.

"I ain't no sparkling."

"Sure you aren't." Arcee and I said unison, and Cliff glared playfully at us.

"Hey guys, bout ready to go on patrol?" Bulkhead asked as he and Bumblebee walked over to us. Wait. Patrol? All of them?

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about that." Cliffjumper said and I couldn't help it.

"Perhaps it had something to do with that dent you received." I snickered when he lightly glared at me.

"Why you little-" Cliff started but was interrupted by Ratchet. _Thank you Ratch!_

"You four, get your afts over here." Doc bot called out to them. We walked over to Ratchet and Optimus, who were by the controls.

"Each of us will need to patrol for Energon for we are running low." Optimus stated as he turned to the team of Autobot that had gathered while Ratchet started typing in some co-ordnance.

"Arcee, You will patrol not far from here. Cliffjumper, you will go to Nebraska. Bulkhead, you will go to..." Prime continued to give each bot the location of where they will be patrolling at, while I was in deep thought.

Cliffjumper in Nebraska, so my suspicions had been correct. Then that means that the cons will be there.

I looked towards the red mech getting ready to bridge out, and I remembered what happens to him. _No, I will NOT allow that to happen. Over my dead body._ I looked over at Optimus who had finished giving directions and was about to depart the now open ground bridge.

"Optimus?" I said gaining said big bots attention. "Yes Shadow?"

"Is it alright if I accompany Cliffjumper on his patrol? I promise to be careful." I asked him as I gave him my best puppy dog face and then saw Cliff, who had over heard me asking the question, folding his hands together, also begging the Prime.

I almost could have sworn that Optimus let out a soft chuckle. "You have my permission." He said before he transformed and went through the ground bridge.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist in the air, Cliffjumper and Arcee laughing at my actions.

"Cliffjumper, Shadow, your next." Ratchet called out to us.

"Come on Shadow or you'll miss out on all the fun." Cliffjumper said as he transformed into his red Dodge Challenger and opened his passenger door for me.

"I'm coming!" I laughed as I dashed down the stairs and literally jumped into the passenger seat, the door closing behind me as the seat belt snaked around me.

"Whoa." I said as we sped through the ground bridge. My insides were vibrating but strangely not as bad as it affected Jack, Miko, and Raf when they went through the ground bridge for the first time. But hey, I wasn't complaining.

As we passed to the other side all I saw was a nice dirt road with wooded fencing on both sides and a good number of big green trees.

"Wow, this is the first time I've ever been to Nebraska, so nice." I said as I kept staring out the window.

"Like the view huh Shadow?" Cliff asked through the radio.

"You bet I do." I said as i looked to the steering wheel, the Autobot insignia on it lighting up every time he spoke.

He laughed and turned on the radio. "Let's see if we can find some good music here." He said as he started flipping through some stations.

"Have you listened to any Country music?" I asked. "Oh yeah I have, love it." He replied as he stopped on a Country station and my face lit up like a Christmas Tree when the song 'Kick The Dust Up' by Luke Bryan started playing.

"I love this song!" And apparently Cliff did too cause he started to sing along with me.

All week long, it's a farming town

Their making that money grow

Tractors plows, with flashing lights

Backing up a two-lane road

They take one last lap around

That sun up high, goes down!

And then it's on c'mon

girl, kick it on back

Z-71 like a Cadillac!

And unknown to us, Cliffjumper must have accidentally opened a com-link with Arcee without realizing, thus being amused about our mini singing party.

We go way out where, there ain't nobody!

We turn this cornfield

into a party!

Peddle to the floorboard

End up in a four door,

Burning up a back road song

Park it and we pile out,

Baby, watch your step now

Better have your boots on

Kick The Dust Up!

Back It On Up!

Fill Your Cup Up!

Let's Tear It Up!

Kick The Dust Up!

Also unknown to us, Arcee was recording the entire thing.

Bar downtown they got a line

Of people way out the door

$10 dollar drinks, it's packed inside

I don't know what they're waiting for?

Got me a jar, full of clear

And, I got that music for your ear

And it's like

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Goes the diesel

If you really wanna see the beautiful people!

We go way out where, there ain't nobody

We turn this cornfield

Into a party!

And it was about that time that I saw something that I never would have actually expected to see. A holoform. _Cliffjumper's_ holoform. He had dark brown hair like me, light tanned skin, bright blue eyes, blue jeans and cowboy boots, and a short sleeved red plaid button up shirt. He had an Autobot tattoo on his upper right arm. I didn't realize that I was staring at him until our eyes meet, he was still singing when he smiled at me and patted my shoulder with a wink. I snapped out of it and smiled back at him as I continued to sing along.

Just follow me down, neath the 32 bridge

Y'all'a be glad you did! Kick It!

We go way out where, there ain't nobody!

We turn this cornfield

Into a party!

Peddle to the floorboard,

End up in a four door,

Burning up a back road song

Park it and we pile out

Baby, watch your step now

Better have your boots on

Kick The Dust Up!

Back it on up!

Fill your cup up!

That's what's up!

Let's Kick The Dust Up!

We laughed as the song ended, now _that_ was so much fun. But then we froze when we heard chuckling over the radio, and not from any radio station.

"A-Arcee?! Uh, h-how long were you there for?" I asked as Cliffjumper and I exchanged nervous glances.

"Oh long enough to be able to get a pretty good recording." She replied mischievously. Damn it!

"I was afraid you'll say that." I groaned.

"I know. Anyways, have ya found anything yet other than the fact you both like the same song?" She asked and I can hear the grin in her voice.

"If your referring to a very nice country side, then Hell Yeah! If your referring to any Energon or con activity, then nope." I replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, nothing yet." Cliffjumper said.

"Yeah, me neither." Arcee said.

"So Cee, how's the drive through the hot dessert?" I asked sarcastically.

"Haha, a whole lot of boring." She said and I turned to Cliffjumper with a light smirk.

"Hey Cliff, do you happen to have any interesting stories you could tell us?" I asked him as he laughed and Arcee said something like 'Don't get him started on that.'

"Hah, I got a whole life full of stories. Now let me see." Cliffjumper started thinking of which story to tell. _Oh, I'm gonna love this._

"Ah-ha!" Cliff snapped his fingers together. "I got one I think you both might like." Cliffjumper smirked at me. I smiled before turning my head away from him because I'm starting to blush, he just chuckled at my action.

"Alright, let's hear it." Arcee said and I can tell by her tone that she would be smiling. He started telling the one about the run in with the cops.

"So there I was on a lookout when out of no where, these high beams light up my rear view, then it hits me. I'm illegally parked!" Cliff exclaimed as he told one of his trillion stories he probably had. I chuckled at how he was telling the story.

"Another parking ticket?" Arcee and I asked at the same time.

"Better. _The Boot."_ He responded and I couldn't help but laugh at how he makes 'The Boot' sound like some kind mystical legend. Arcee would probably be rolling her eyes and smirking.

"Big metal tire clam, impossible to remove." Arcee said already knowing what 'the boot' means.

"Bingo! The local police do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block. And that's when I kick of my new shiny shoe and BANG!" Cliffjumper finished his story as I snickered before exclaiming,

"KICK THE DUST UP! Sorry couldn't help it!" I just laughed as Cliff and Arcee joined in.

"New York's finest soil themselves." Cee said when she calmed down from her fit of laughter.

"You know me Arcee, you mess with Cliffjumper..." Cliffjumper started. "And you get the horns." Arcee and I finished at the same time. Cliffjumper looked at me surprised and I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Different dimension remember. Cee's not the only one who knows you Cliff, like for example, I hear that your quite the conversationalist." I stated smirking.

"Oh don't you even get him started on that either." Arcee said making both Cliffjumper and I laugh. I then felt as though someone was watching me, I turned towards Cliff to see that he had been looking at me and when our eyes met he suddenly looks away. I was shocked, not by the fact that he has staring at me, no, i was shocked to see a light _blush_ on his cheek. _Oh my Primus, I made Cliffjumper blush!_

I was about to say something when all of a sudden Cliffjumper's monitors started beeping and we both looked at the screen.

"I'm getting a signal." Cliff stated.

"Need Backup?" Arcee asked. I replied before Cliffjumper could utter a single word.

"Yes, we're gonna need backup, the Cons will be there, the entire warship in fact. Cliffs monitors just picked up on some Energon spikes and there will be a lot of it." I explained as I glared darkly at Cliffjumper knowing that he wasn't going to take the offer.

All Cliff did was just stare at me with an expression that screamed ' How the pit do you know?' "Another dimension remember?" He nodded in understanding before turning onto a dirt road and soon stopped next to a large creator filled with Energon.

"We just found a whole lot of Energon." Cliffjumper stated.

I knew what was about to happen next. Glancing in the rear view mirror I saw the Warship approaching, but luckily they haven't spotted us yet. We needed to act fast, or else Cliffjumper will lose his life today.

"Cliff, Con's warship approaching, head for the woods NOW!" I said quickly as Cliffjumper sped for cover behind several large Oak trees.

Once there I got out as Cliff transformed then we watched as the warship drifted closer than it did in the show. They stopped right above all the Energon before a yellowish cylinder like elevator thingy came down along with mining equipment and drones. They started mining while Cliff and I waited for our backup.

"Hey, Shadow?" Cliff whispered as he knelled beside me. I didn't answer him, just continued watching the cons.

"What would have happened if I stayed there?" He asked. I closed my eyes as memories of Cliffjumpers death and becoming a Terricon suddenly flooded my mind.

A tear slid down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away before turning towards him, glaring at him so hard that he actually flinched.

"You would have to fight a whole lot of cons, lose a horn, a random blast that was meant for you missed and hit the Energon (to which you were standing a foot in front of) it blew up making you extremely weak, cons drag you up to the warship where Starshit stabs you through your spark with his own claws and offlines you , all because _you_ think nothing bad could ever happen to a bot like you and didn't take up Arcee's offer for back up." I explained all in one breath in a harsh tone.

"Oh." Was his response as he rubbed the back of his head. Now _that_ got my blood boiling.

"Oh? Oh!? Is that all you have to say? Do you realize that if it wasn't for me saving your sorry aft, you would have been killed! Offline! Slaughtered in cold blood!?" I snapped at him while making sure that I kept quiet enough so we weren't spotted.

"I-I'm sorry." He said in a low guilty tone.

"Yeah, tell that to Arcee." I said as I moved to get a better view of the situation, finally moving my death glare from Cliffjumper. But what Cliff doesn't know is that I was recording that entire conversation. I smirked a little as I slid the devise back into my pocket and right at that same moment I heard the sounds of a ground bridge opening. _It's about time._ I thought to myself. The sounds of blasters warming up told me that the cons knows about the bots arrival, soon it was an all out fire fight between the two groups.

I looked around and saw that most of the mining equipment had been abandoned. "We need that Energon." I said quietly to myself. But how do we get to it without getting blown up? Perhaps get the bots to distract the cons long enough for us to gather as much Energon as we can.

I turned towards Cliffjumper. "Cliff, you think we could find a way around them and gather as much Energon as possible?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sure can, climb on." He said as he lowered his hand. I jumped on and he stood up to his full height then lifted me up to his shoulder. Carefully moving onto his shoulder, I settled close to his neck.

"Hold on Shadow." Cliffjumper said as I gripped some of the metal before he sped out of the woods towards Team Prime. Bringing out his blasters, Cliff started shooting some of the drones before stopping next to Arcee.

"I'm gonna gather as much Energon as possible, make sure the Cons don't shoot at the Energon." She nodded and he continued to sneak around where the cons couldn't spot us. I looked around and noticed several Cybertronian barrels and mining equipment.

"Cliff, use those." I said pointing to the equipment.

"Good job Shadow." He said as he brought his hand up to me, when I climbed on he lowered me to the ground. After I was safely down Cliff went over to the equipment and started to quickly cut down the Energon crystals and load them up in the barrel thingys.

While he was doing that I looked at all the crystals, I saw how they glowed and sparkled in the light. Smiling I took out my phone and took several pictured of the crystals then turned towards Cliffjumper who was still mining.

"Hey Cliff, smile for the Camera." I called out to him. He turned towards me, saw the camera and struck a pose with one arm that held the mining lazer on his shoulder and his other hand on his hip, as he flashed me a smirk. I laughed and took about three pictures.

"That's gonna be my new background picture for this phone." I said as he chuckled.

"Well, I'm honored." He said as he bowed to me, and I bowed back. He then continued gathering Energon as I looked back at the crystals, they are so beautiful.

I reached out towards one of the Energon crystals with my hand. Cliffjumper must have glanced back at me because I heard him yell out.

"SHADOW, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He shouted when my hand was about two inches from the crystal.

My hand drew back faster than it did when my cousins evil dog tried to murder it, as well as jumped back a couple feet. Hey new record!

"Well, I guess those stories were right about Energon being dangerous to humans." I sighed as I looked to see the cons starting to retreat.

" Why would you even try touching them if you heard stories of them being dangerous!?" Cliffjumper exclaimed in frustration as he finished up loading the third barrel.

"Because some of those stories says that Energon is harmless to humans, but I guess my hypothesis is correct when you started screaming at me." I snapped at him as I continued watching the drones that were still online scrambling to retreat. I heard Cliffjumper walking towards me, I didn't move.

"Shadow." He said softly but I still didn't budge nor respond. I heard him sigh as he knelled down next to me.

"Shadow, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just afraid for your well being. Can you ever forgive me?" He said in an apologetic tone. I saw the warship fly away before I finally turned to look at Cliffjumper.

I gave him a small smile. "I forgive you Cliff. And I'm sorry for snapping at you." He smiled before lowering his hand for me to climb onto.

"Come on, you can have a front row seat." He said as he lifted me up to his shoulder.

When I was back to my spot from before I looked up to see Team Prime coming towards us. I smiled and waved at Arcee as she approached us, she smiled in return.

"Hey, good job on getting the Energon." She complimented us.

"Thank you very much, it was _my_ idea after all." Cliffjumper joked with a smirk towards me cause he knows damn well that it was my idea, not his.

I shot him a playful glare before punching his neck, but quickly regretting that decision when pain flared up my arm.

"OW, note to self: _Never_ punch metal!" I said as I rubbed my arm to make the pain go away. Cliff and the rest of the team laughed at my actions, though I think that Prime and Ratchet just chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad I could entertain you all." I said with a smirk before I saw something in the corner of my eye. When I looked up I saw something flying towards us, at first I thought it was a bird but there was no flapping.

I was starting to get a bad feeling as I pointed up towards the flying object.

"Umm, guys, what's that?" I asked as the others followed to where I was pointing.

"Is that- Starscream?" Bulkhead asked.

"It is indeed Starscream." Optimus confirmed as he brought out his blaster.

"But why would he come alone then?" Arcee asked.

 _"I_ _t's Starscream, what do you expect?"_ Bumblebee beeped before following Optimus' example.

' _why would screamer come alone?'_ I thought to myself. Then I remembered something from the show. *" _ **But the Energon I've mined, the Autobots will seize it!" "Then blow the mines!"***_

I gasped. Of course, he has missiles!

"We need to get out of here, Now!" I said as Starscream was getting closer.

"What?" Cliffjumper asks in confusion as he glanced at me.

"HE'S GONNA BLOW THE MINES! WE NEED TO GET BACK TO BASE!" I yelled as Ratchet scrambled to get out the remote for the ground bridge. Cliffjumper, Arcee, and Bumblebee grabbed the three barrels of Energon before running towards the now open portal right as we heard the missiles being fired.

Cliff and I were the last ones to enter the bridge right before the Energon got blown up, and even though we were in the portal we felt the force of the blast slam into us as it threw us into the base. I lost my grip on Cliff during the blast as I then found myself flung into the air. I closed my eyes tightly, letting out a frightened scream but someone caught me before I could impact the ground.

My heart beat was pounding painfully in my chest and my breathing heavy.

I could barely make out what the others were saying, especially Cliff.

"Sh- ow, a ou lr-ght? dow?"

When I opened my eyes my vision was a bit blurred but I could make out Cliffjumpers worried optics looking right at me.

"C-n you he-r e?" I blinked a couple of times trying to clear up my vision. I managed to get out one word.

"Couch." Hey, I was tired.

" Cli-per, le e can er." I sorta heard Ratchets voice before I saw him walk up next to Cliff. I then felt the familiar tingling go through my body as a blue light scanned me. The next thing I know Cliff is lowering me next to the couch and I was able to drag myself onto it.

I gave Cliffjumper a small thumbs up before passing out.

* * *

Cliffjumpers P.O.V.

I stared at her in concern when she had given me a thumbs up before passing out. I looked to Ratchet to know what the results are from the scan.

"Her heart rate is high as well as her breathing but is going back down to normal, other than that she is alright. Probably just shocked from what just occurred. She just needs some rest." He said before going back to his computer. The others had went to put up the Energon that we got.

I looked back at her before transforming and activating my holoform, when I reached her I took out her phone and another device that had what I believe are earbuds hooked up to it out of her pockets and sat them on the table. I grabbed her pillow and put it under her head and pulled the blanket over her body.

After I made sure she was comfortable I turned and was about to deactivate my holoform.

"Thank you Cliffjumper."

I stopped and turned back to see Shadow's eyes slightly open looking at me with a small smile. I smiled back. "Your welcome Shadow. Now get some rest."

She gave me a small nod and closed her eyes, and with that I deactivated my holoform and transformed. I looked at her one last time before turning towards Ratchet.

"I'm going on patrol, com me when she wakes up." I rolled my optics when he mumbled a 'Fine'. I glanced towards the sleeping Shadow before transforming and speeding out into the Nevada dessert.

* * *

Dreamscape: Shadow's P.O.V.

When I opened my eyes I saw nothing but pitch black and I seemed to be just floating. "Hello?" I asked, hoping that someone will answer but all I heard was my own echo.

"Where am I?" I asked myself, wondering if I'm gonna be visited by a certain someone.

Suddenly I was blinded by a familiar bright blue light. I used my arm to help shield my eyes and soon the blinding light dimmed down.

"Hello Shadow." I chuckled when I heard the deep but gentle voice. I unshielded my eyes to see the blue Cybertronian Mech standing before me.

"Alpha Trion?"

"It is good to see you again Shadowstalker. I see that your doing well with the Autobots." He said and I nodded before I suddenly felt a strange case of Deja Vu... Like before watching the show. Did I know him back on Cybertron or something?

"I have a question I have been wanting to ask you." I started. "Did I know you back on Cybertron?"

He didn't say anything and just smiled at me before extending his arm out towards me.

I was confused but the next thing I know I am surrounded by a blue light before I found myself on Cybertron but I seemed to be running for some reason . Then it hits me...It's another memory.

 _"Oh scrap! Oh scrap! OH FRAGGING SCRAP! I'm Gonna Be Late!" I said to myself as I ran through Iacon towards the Hall of Records._

He is NOT gonna be happy about me being late!

 _I ran up the stairs towards the front doors and prayed to Primus that I wouldn't be stopped by a Security Guard, even though they_ _all_ _should know by now that I work here._ _I thought as I got closer to the doors I saw Smokescreen, the newest and youngest guard here._

 _He spots me and opens the doors for me._

 _"RUN SHADOW RUN!" He shouts out to me playfully as I flew past him._

 _"I'M RUNNING! I'M RUNNING!" I shouted as I ran down different hallways, up several flights of stairs,_ _and passing doors before coming to the room I was assigned to._

 _"I'M HERE!" I shouted as I jumped into the room._

 _I heard a startled shout and a loud thud and started laughing my aft off when I saw my work partner Orion Pax on the ground, wide optic and servo clutching where his spark chamber would be._

 _"Could you go just_ ONE _solar cycle without trying to give me a spark attack!?" Orion exclaimed as I helped him up. "_

 _Sorry O.P. I can't help it." I said with a smile as he rolled his optics._

 _"Sure you can, you just find it too amusing to scare me." He grumbled sarcastically as I laughed._

 _"Yeah, but you still love me."_

 _"Do I have a choice? Anyways, we need to get started on these entries for several of these relics so you can turn them in to Alpha Trion." Orion said as he went to his work space._

 _"Alright, alright, I'm on it." I said as I got to my space and logged in. I picked up a data pad and started working on my first entry- The Phase shifter..._

The room around me faded back into the pitch black I was in. I stared up at the bot in front of me in shock. "I- I worked at the Hall of Records with Optimus..." I breathed out.

A deep chuckle snapped me out of my shock. "Yes, you had worked there for about a stellar cycle and a half, working three days a week since you were a Shadowhunter. You never missed a day unless it was to go on a mission." He explained as I started to remember more about working at the Hall of Records... and pranking the yet to be Prime.

"Unfortunately, we are out of time." He said as he started to fade along with myself.

"Until next time Shadowstalker."

* * *

End Dreamscape

My eyes snapped open as I sat up straight, the blanket sliding half way down my body in the process. Another memory and this time, it's about Optimus. I knew that he worked at the Iacon: Hall of Records as an Archivist as Orian Pax, but I didn't realize that I had worked there alongside him. Whoa, just whoa.

"Shadow? Are you alright?" I nearly fell off the couch when someone suddenly spoke. Looking over towards the railing I see that it had been Optimus who had spoken.

 _Speak of the devil._

After catching my breath I finally replied.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that... I had another memory." I said getting up and approaching him at the railing.

Optimus gave me his full attention and I saw Ratchet come over to where we, he must have over heard us and the fact that I had another memory resurface.

"The memory was about you Optimus." I said as I looked up at him as his optics widened in shock and interest.

"It was when we worked back at the Hall of Records, you were Orian Pax then. I was late to work one day so I was basically running all the way to the Hall of Records. When I made it to our assigned room I jumped in screaming 'I'M HERE!' nearly giving you a spark attack. Do you remember that O.P.?" I said then asked.

I then saw a small smile appear on my old friends face, especially when I used the old nickname I made up for him.

"I remember that solar cycle very clearly Shadow. I could never forget all those times you nearly gave me spark attacks." He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh at that, Ratchet just looked amused before going back to the computers.

"So how long was I out for?" I asked and this time it was Ratchet who spoke.

"We got back to base around 1:45 pm so you were out for about 6 hours." My eyes widened in shock.

"SIX HOURS!?" I exclaimed as I ran to my phone and checked the time- 7:51 pm.

"It's 7:51, How in God's green Earth did I stay asleep for that long!"

"Well for one, you manage that quite well yourself. And two, you had been quite exhausted from the shock from earlier." Ratchet explained as Prime went over to watch the monitors. I nodded in understanding.

"Understandable."

It was then that I realized that it was just Ratchet, Optimus, and I inside the base.

I was just about to ask where the others have gone when I heard several engines in the tunnel. Soon the vehicular forms of Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Cliffjumper drove in and transformed.

Arcee and Bumblebee glanced at me (Bee waving as I waved back) before approaching Optimus who's back was towards the two, Bulkhead said hi to me before going down the hall, Cliffjumper walked up to the railing where I was.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked me in concern.

"I'm feeling alright. thanks for asking. So what's up?" I asked. He then lowers his hand for me then places me on his shoulder.

"Something tells me, you may already know." Was all he said as he went and stood by Bee while Arcee was giving her report to Optimus.

"And the cons would have been scrap metal if it weren't for the humans."

"Humans?" The Prime asked and I can hear the slight concern in his voice.

 _"Y_ _eah, two boys."_ Bumblebee beeped while holding up two fingers.

"Two boys." Optimus said to himself.

"I guess the second one caught us in action? I don't know, we were a little busy at the time." Arcee said a little sarcastically.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone proceeded as our ally, will be at grave risk."

Then Bee looked towards me on Cliffs shoulder.

 _"Hey Shadow, Did you know about this from being in a different dimension?"_ Bee asked me as everyone in the room turned to me for my answer.

I sighed. _Thanks a lot Bee, I just love having all the attention on me_. If you couldn't tell, that was heavy sarcasm.

"Yes I did, but it is safer for all of us if I don't reveal anything that may happen in the future, but I will help along the way the best I could, there are already two large change of events that has happened so far and one of them is me being here. Now I can tell you a bit about the two boys that ya have encountered today. The first one is Jackson Darby, preferably Jack, he was the one on you Arcee, right?" Arcee nodded in astonishment.

"Right, so Jack is 16 years old, a junior in Jasper high school, lives with his mother, I have no idea what happened to his father, he's pretty responsible and he usually keeps to himself and all that. Now the second one is Rafael Esquivil. He was already down under the bridge when Arcee and Jack came by, he is 12 and a quarter, lives in a large family but is pretty much an outcast, he's a very shy but talented child, he is a computer genius and the best hacker especially for a 12 year old, while Children his age would be in Middle school he is most likely a freshman in Jasper High, so he's very smart. They both help out Team Prime quite a lot. And Ratchet, Arcee, I know you both absolutely hate this but just please try and get along with them?"

Ratchet just turns back to the computer so I know he's not gonna cope with this very well. "I'll try but No promises. " Arcee says before going down the same hall Bulkhead did.

"Well then." I just clapped my hands together.

"There is _Way_ to much tension in here." I said quietly as Bee and Cliff nodded in agree.

"Thank you Shadow for sharing what you could with us." Optimus thanked me before going over to talk to Ratchet.

 _"I don't know about ya two, but I'm gonna go recharge. See you tomorrow shadow, Cliffjumper."_ Bee said before heading towards where the other two went, so I'm guessing that is where the bots living quarters are.

"Good night Bee."

 _"Good night Shadow."_ And then it was just Cliffjumper and I.

"So Shadow, wanna go for a drive for a bit?" He asked me and I smirked at him.

"Do you even have to ask?" and with that he placed me on the ground before glancing at Optimus and Ratchet.

"We're going for a drive, com us if ya need anything." He said before transforming and opening the passenger door for me, as soon as I got in Cliff he put metal to the petal.

It wasn't until we got outside that he activated his holoform.

It was now 8: 46 pm and the sun was setting so it looked like the sky was on fire. I rolled the window down to allow the cooled dusk air to hit my face and flow through my hair as I looked up at the beautiful sky.

A minute later I heard a soft click sound, looking back towards Cliff I see him _taking a picture of me on my phone!_

"How in the world did you get my phone?!"

"You weren't paying attention to it so I used it to take a pretty good 10 second video and a picture." He said smirking as he handed me back my phone, but not before he sent whatever it was to himself.

I just breathed out a chuckle and shook my head at him. "You my friend are crazy."

He laughed. "Tell me something I don't know."

I just smirked at him as I pretended the think before he pulled me into his side and ruffling my hair.

So for the next two hours we drove around the Dessert and Jasper just talking and laughing. We spent those two hours getting to know each other more- like I now know that Cliff loves pranking Arcee and Ratchet, as well as singing country songs when ever he can. He even told me about Cybertron and his life right before the war, in return I told him about my life back in the other dimension. Then we found some good country songs to sing along to.

All in all, we both had a great time together

I'm really glad that I was able to save him from offlining, cause he didn't deserve to die. And now Arcee can continue being partners with Cliff, and me being friends with him.

I had always admired Cliffjumper ever since I saw him in the show and I almost cried when Starshit killed not even 5 minuets into the first damn episode.

I had always thought that Cliff was cute and handsome back home, hell even his holoform is pretty damn good looking.

Looking up at him from my position against his side I couldn't help but smile. He reminded me so much of one of my best friends back home- except that Cliff is a lot more country than Jason, where as Jase absolutely hates country music.

Cliff looked down at me and smiled back. Oh Primus, his smile is so adorably handsome I just want to kiss him... Wait! What!?

I quickly looked away towards the road in front of us while suddenly very glad that it was dark so Cliff didn't see the undoubtedly bright red blush across my face.

unbeknownst to me, Cliffjumper, too, was thanking the darkness so I wouldn't see the deep dark blush that would put the red from his body to shame .

It was just after 10:30 when we got back to base, and it seemed that Ratchet was the only one still awake as he was still by the computers when we drove up.

"Hey Ratchet, what you doing?" I asked the medic when I got out of the car and Cliff transformed behind me. Said medic turned toward me before going back to the computer in front of him.

"I am monitoring for any decepticon activity." Was all he said. I sighed before walking up to him and placing a hand just above his foot, gaining his attention as he stopped and looked down at me. I smiled kindly up at him.

"Don't worry Ratchet, there won't be any activity tonight. So go get some rest, you deserve it." I said as he seemed to be debating with himself before nodding at me.

"Alright, Perhaps you are right. I will get some recharge." I nodded before heading towards the steps to go up on the platform, only to be stopped by a voice from behind me.

"Yep-ip-ip and where do you think your going?" I turned to Ratchet in confusion.

"Ummm, going to the couch annnd get some sleep." My confusion only deepened when the two shared knowing smirks before Cliffjumper came towards me and placed his hand next to me. Still confused I climbed up onto his hand before he and Ratchet started walking down the hall where the bots sleeping quarters are.

"So umm, why are you taking me down here for?" I asked as I looked up at the two mechs.

Cliffjumper was the one who answered. "Well, when you were out for six hours Ratchet here along with Optimus decided that the couch isn't the best place for you to stay. So Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and myself took it upon ourselves to go to the store and grab a few things." He said as we stopped in front of a large door that the bots could go through, but looking down I noticed a human sized door on it.

I was about to ask where we were when Ratchet spoke up as he put in a code, but let his digit hover over the 'Enter' button.

"We all decided that you should have your own room." Then he pressed the button and I gasped when the door slid open to reveal a large plain room with a full size bed (My duffel bag and backpack sitting on top), six drawer dresser, a desk and rolly chair, and two bedside tables. Pit, I even have a mini fridge. Across the room I saw another door where I believe the bathroom is.

"By the allspark..." I breathed out as Cliffjumper lowered me to the ground before transforming, but I didn't pay attention to them as I walked closer to the bed, placing my hands on it. This room was huge, and I loved it. Back home my room was very very small and it didn't fit all my stuff. But now I have a new big enough room.

A huge smile broke across my face as I spun around to the two mechs, who were both transformed and using their holoforms. They were both smiling at me and before I knew it I had ran across the room and threw my arms around Ratchet. He grunted slightly making sure to not fall over before he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you, so much. This is incredible!" I said. letting go when I heard a throat being cleared.

"What an I? Left over Energon?"

Laughing, I went over to the now grinning Cliffjumper and threw my arms around his neck. Laughing softly he held me close to him and felt him lean his head against mine.

"Thank you Cliff." I said quietly as I closed my eyes.

"Your welcome Shadow. I'm glad you like it." He said softly.

"Well, I'm going to go recharge. See you both in the morning." I heard Ratchet say before I heard transforming, but I still didn't move myself from Cliffjumper. "Good night Ratchet." "Good night Shadow." And with that he left Cliff and I.

Neither one of us seemed to want to let go, and honestly, I didn't want to.

I've hugged many people back in my world, but non of them were like hugging Cliffjumper. He was warm and I can hear his soothing

'heart' beat, and it was like everything that has ever weighed on my shoulders just disappeared. In his arms I didn't have to worry about what has happened or what will happen, I was able to finally for the first time in my life... relax.

Then a question that I have always wanted to ask him popped in my head. So without moving from where I was, I spoke.

"Cliffjumper, can I ask you something?"

"hmm?" He hummed. _Well, here it goes._

"Will you be my guardian?" I almost whined when he slowly pulled away and look at me in shock before his face softened.

"Of course I will Shadow, I would be honored." He stood back and bowed to me. I laughed then noticed a smirk on his face.

"And _somebody's_ gotta keep an optic of you and keep you out of trouble." My eyes narrowed as his smirk widened.

"Oh your gonna get it now!" I yelled as I leaped at him, but he had been expecting that as he jumped to the side.

"Get what?" He asks innocently. Fragger.

"Your about to find out!" I said as I ran at him and he turned and ran towards my bed before flipping over to the other side. I stopped at the bed and put my bags down under the bed so they wouldn't get harmed, all while I kept a close eye on him.

"Can't catch me." Cliff teased. I smirked as I took off my shoes and socks and got up on the bed.

Cliffjumpers smirk faltered as he took a couple steps back. I went towards the foot of the bed for if he tried to go around I could jump him, and if he tried to go over the bed then I can still jump him. I smirked when I got him cornered. _No where to go my dear Cliffjumper._ I mentally laughed.

I then saw him slightly shift his weight on his left. _Think that I didn't see._

It was about three seconds later that he started to sprint to go around the bed, but at the last second he changed direction and attempted to flip over the bed.

 _I knew you were gonna do that._ I thought as I jumped at the same time Cliff did and I able to grab a hold of him before he could get over. We ended up wrestling before I was able to pin him down under me and used my hands to hold his wrists down on either side of his head.

Panting, I smirked down at him. "And what was that about me not being able to catch you?"

He smirked up at me, and before I knew what was happening I was thrown off and was suddenly pinned to the bed with Cliffjumper on top. _Don't blush. Don't blush. DON'T YOU FRAGGING BLUSH!_ I mentally screamed as I stared up at my guardian.

 _Damn he looks good. Wait, no, stop it! Bad Shadow! Bad!_ I mentally smacked myself.

"And now I got you." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him. He just chuckled at my action before getting off and laid on the bed beside me.

"So where's your room?" I asked as I turned over onto my side, facing him.

"Right across from yours." He said as he also turned to face me. I smiled as I closed my eyes, already feeling tired.

"I'm glad I got to meet you Cliffjumper." I said softly, and I barely registered him moving part of my hair out of my face.

"I'm glad to have met you too Shadow." He said quietly and that was all I heard before I gave in to sleep.

* * *

 **Now here's a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, I worked hard on it.**

 **So Shadow asked Cliffjumper if he would be her guardian and he said yes, thing just got much more interesting. And next chapter we will meet Jack, Miko, and Raf and go on an epic rescue mission to save Fowler from the cons. I had been debating whether to have Shadow join the humans and bots to save Fowler, or to have it where she somehow shows up where Optimus, Ratchet, and Megatron are and somehow survive a** **horde** **of Terricons. But I guess you will all find out in the next chapter.**

 **Cliffjumper: *In holoform* I got a charge!**

 **Shadow: *Trying not to fangirl* I got a guardian!**

 **Cliffjumper: *Looks to Shadow***

 **Shadow: *Looks to Cliffjumper***

 **Cliffjumper and Shadow: *Highfives each other* WE'RE PARTNERS IN CRIME!**

 **Ratchet: *Waves a couple wrenches** **threateningly* What was that you two just said?**

 **Cliffjumper and Shadow: NOTHING! *Runs away while being chased by the Hatchet***

 **Me: *Watching from afar before face palming* Oi, what have I done?**

 **Me: Well I guess I should stop them before someone gets hurt. So until next time, Shadowstalker, Out! *Runs after the two bots and human***


	4. Ch4: Darkness Rising Already? Part 2

**Alright** **, now we're getting into some of the action, so to those who are looking forward to seeing some Con action, that will have to wait till next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, if I did then I wouldn't be here. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Darkness Rising Already? Part 2**

I moaned as I woke up, tightening the blanket around me.

Wait, blanket? I cracked open an eye and noticed that I was in my bed in my new room, and that there was indeed a blanket over me. I didn't remember messing with the blankets last night but the memory of Cliffjumper and I messing around came to mind. So he must have put the blanket over me. I smiled as I thought about the red Autobot. Even though the show didn't show much of Cliff, only the first 5 minuets and the episode Out Of The Past, He really was my favorite Autobot, aside from Wheeljack of course.

But the more I thought of Cliff, the more I started to have this warm feeling in my chest.

 _Frag, I'm starting to have a crush on my guardian._ I cursed before I frowned.

It wouldn't matter if I had a crush on him or not. I'm human and he's… Cybertronian, there's no way that he would ever look at me the same way.

I turned so that I was on my back and staring up at the ceiling, with the tiniest of smirks. _But a girl can dream._ I thought before I decided to sit up.

Looking around I noticed that there was a small nightlight in the wall next to the bed, giving off just enough light to let me see the area next to me. Glancing at the bedside table I saw my phone. _He must have put that there before he left last night._ Grabbing the small device I went to check the time, eyes widening when I found out. 7:35 AM! _Now, it's a new record!_ Damn, I haven't woken up this early in a long time. Several months.

Throwing the blanket off of me, I turned on the light (and since it aloud me to change how bright I wanted, I had it just bright enough so I can see where I am going but dimmed enough where I wouldn't be blinded since my eyes are still waking up and adjusting). From my bags I grabbed some clothes, my hair brush, toothbrush, and toothpaste and went into the bathroom where it also aloud me to dim the lights just where I wanted it.

The bathroom was plain and simple, bath/shower, toilet, sink with a little bit of counter space, and a good size mirror above the sink. Looking into the mirror I saw that my hair was a oily mess, turning to the shower I saw two new bottles of Shampoo and Conditioner and chuckling when I recognized the brand and scent. (VO5 Ocean Breeze).

I turned on the shower to let it warm up as I stripped and started brushing out as much of my hair as possible before jumping into the water. The warm water felt so good against my skin as I began washing my body and hair.

* _ **Knock Knock Knock***_

I jumped and nearly slipped when I heard a knock on the door. "Fragging Creation Of A Glitch?! Are You Bots _TRYING_ To Give Me A Heart Attack!?" I yelled out, trying to get my breathing and heartbeat back to normal.

"Sorry Shadow, I was just wondering if you were in here since I didn't see you in the room." I heard Cliffjumper's voice on the other side of the door. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm taking a shower, I'll be out in a bit."

"Alright."

I finished up pretty quickly before getting out, drying off, and getting dressed. Today I'm wearing a plain dark green shirt with blue jeans and my white sneakers. I dried my hair as much as possible but left it down so it can dry the rest of the way and keeping a rubber band on my wrist so I can put it up when it is.

After I was finished with everything I turned off the light and walked out into my room where I noticed Cliff's holoform laying on my bed with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.

Chuckling I went over to stand right beside him and he opened his eyes and looked at me with a small grin.

"Enjoying my bed there?" I smirked down at him. He returned the smirk before scooting over some. I laid next to him, kicking off my shoes so I don't get the bed dirty.

"It's a lot more comfortable than our berths." He said as we just laid there. No more words were spoken. Non needed to be.

"Do you know when we need to go pick up the humans?" Cliffjumper asked quietly after five minuets.

"There in schools right now and won't be getting out till after around 3 o'clock. Either 3:05 or 3:15." I answered equally as quiet. He just hummed in response.

It wasn't long afterwards that I started to hear light snoring. Turning my head towards the human looking Cliffjumper, I smiled when I saw that he was fast asleep with a peaceful look on his face, as if there wasn't a war going on.

* * *

"I wonder what the two boys will be like. I never got to see them, I only got there at the end along with Bulkhead." Cliffjumper said as I sat on his shoulder by the entrance of the hallway.

We were woken up around 10 by Arcee... and a flash from a camera. Apparently I had also fallen asleep and at some point I somehow ended up curled up against Cliffjumper's side and him with his arms around me.

To say we were blushing madly would be an understatement.

I had ended up jumping over Cliff and went chasing the fragging femme down the halls while cussing her in both English and Cybertronian. Eventually I caught up to her, and after punching her on the shoulder, asked if I can keep the picture. She had smirked knowingly at me but gave it to me anyways.

It was now 3:30 and Arcee and Bumblebee had already went to go retrieve the two boys along with Miko.

"Your about to find out." I said as we heard the engines of the two bots. Soon enough Arcee and Bumblebee came in with the three kids, smirking when I saw them staring up at the bots in awe. _I know the feeling._ The two bots transformed after the three humans got out (or off in Jack and Miko's cases).

I saw Ratchet and Bulkhead step up to them. "I thought there were two?" Ratchet Asked.

"Haven't you heard, humans multiply." Arcee replied sarcastically.

"Hey Shadow, did you know about the third human?" Cliffjumper asked me quietly. I nodded.

"I did, but I didn't think saying anything about it would be the greatest idea. She's suppose to be here." I said as we looked back at the scene in front of us.

"I'm Raf." The youngest boy introduced himself before Miko ran up to Bulkhead. "I'm Miko, who are you?" The Asian asked in excitement. I almost laughed at poor Bulks face. He had no idea what to do. "Uh Bulkhead."

She gasps and I smirked. _Five, four, three, two, annnd..._

"Are you a car? I bet your a truck. A monster truck! Do you lift heavy metal? how much do you weigh? Ever use a wreaking ball for a punching bag?"

I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing at how Bulkhead just stood there unsure as what to do. And the slight trembles that I felt coming from my guardian told me that he was trying not to laugh as well.

"So if your guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently and I rolled my eyes when Ratchet scoffed. "Pu-leez."

Suddenly I heard loud foot steps and saw that Optimus was walking over to the three from the ground bridge. **(Author's Note: All this time I had thought that Prime was coming from the hallway until just** **recently when I noticed that he was actually coming from where the ground bridge was.)** The three looked up at O.P. in shock, probably at how fragging tall he is, like damn he makes us humans look like ants.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Optimus stated before Jack bravely steps forward. "Why are you here?" The sixteen year old asks. "To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

"The jokers that tried to bump us off last night." Arcee says with her arms crossed next to Prime.

"Ok, why are they here?" Jack asks before Optimus knells down closer to their height. "A fair question Jack, in part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf questioned curiously.

"Foremost, over the control of our world supply of Energon, the fuel and life-blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought along side one whom I once considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted, and it was thus, Megatron lost his way." Optimus explained.

I glared hard at the back of Miko's head when she yawned in boredom and asked if there was gonna be a quiz. _Brat's gonna get smacked upside the head for that._ I thought to myself.

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked a bit confused. Hey, I would be too if I was in their shoes.

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time, But if his return is eminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic." The Prime answered gravely. Suddenly something came to mind. If Cliffjumper is still alive, then who will become the unfortunate victim of becoming a raging Terricon?

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours."

"Got it, see any strange vehicles call 911. Can, we go now?" Jack said and I raised an eyebrow at his question. _You seriously want to leave?_

"Are you insane!? I'm living a dream here in Botswana and I will not let you or anyone else to shatter it!" Miko exclaimed while pointing at Jack.

I grinned, this is one of the times that I had agreed with the Japanese girl.

 _I guess I should make my presents known to them about now._ I thought as I got Cliff's attention and motioned to let me down.

"I actually agree with her, also what's the cops gonna do against a con?" I said as I got to the ground, smirking when the three children spun around and their eyes widening when they saw me.

"Sweet, another human!" Miko cheered as I walked over to them. But when I was close enough to the energetic girl I whacked her over the head.

"OW, HEY WHAT GIVES!?" She exclaimed as she rubbed where I hit her.

"That was for the 'Is there gonna be a quiz' comment. Do you realize that we lost everything due to this war. They not only lost their home, but also their family and friends. How would you feel if that happened to you, huh?" I glared hard at the Asian girl who shrunk back. But my face paled when Raf asked me a question.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" My eyes widened at that.

"Oh slag." I muttered under my breath as I face palmed. Thankfully it was Optimus who answered so I didn't have to explain.

"Shadow was once a Cybertronian much like the rest of us, but long ago there was an ambush and she was kidnapped. No one knows who and for what purpose, and it was rumored that she had perished. However, it was just recently discovered that she was a victim of some sort or experiment that not only turned her human, but also transported her to another demention with no memory of her past." Optimus explained.

"I was brought there as an infant and had spent the last 21 year growing up there before I was somehow able to find my way here. My memories, fortunately, are starting to return, but slowly." I added as the three just looked at me with a mixture of shock and sadness.

I looked down as Raf approached me. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name, human and Cybertronian?" He asked me and I smiled.

"My human name is Rebecca Spencer where a lot of people called me Becca. But my Cybertronian name is Shadowstalker. I would like it though if you all would stick with calling me Shadow." I said before I decided to add. "Also the dimension that I was in, there was a Tv show called Transformers Prime... A show on what happened in this world and had all of ya'll in it. But, please don't ask me questions about it right now, I will answer them later on." I said and I had to raise my hand out to stop Miko from bombarding me with a million questions, which is exactly what she was about to do.

Jack looked at me in disbelieve whereas Raf looked curious and Miko excited. This is gonna be a long day.

Optimus decided at that moment to speak up. "It would be best if you three remain under our watch, at least until we can determine out enemies attentions."

"Wait, what about Shadow?" Jack asked. I smirked at him.

"I live here, also the cons don't know about me yet since I've only been here for a couple days." I told him and he nodded in understanding.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." Ratchet said as he turned towards said bot. I glared at the medic.

"Children!?" Jack scoffed.

"I know he didn't just call me a child." I growled out, snapping my glare towards a snickering Cliffjumper.

He smirked at me. "What, sometimes you do act like one."

My glare intensified. "Watch it Cliffjumper, you will regret that." I growled before Ratchet continued speaking.

"They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot they will go... squish." He finished as he stomped a little to prove his point. The three flinched back a step but I just crossed my arms glaring at the Hatchet.

"That's just an excuse cause you don't want a bunch of humans to look after." I said as he glared at me, and I glared harder.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." I grinned when Optimus said that.

I jumped when the alarms went off and a green light started flashing around us. _Frag why does it have to be so damn loud!_

"What's that?" Jack asked a little panicked as Ratchet went to the computer.

Bumblebee turned towards the three. _"That's the Proximity Sensor, meaning there's someone up top."_

"Proximity Sensor, someone's on top." Raf translated, pointing up. Finally the Lights and alarm stopped. "It's Agent Fowler." Ratchet said not at all happy about the visitor, as he pulled up a live video of said Agent walking to the elevator.

"I thought we were the only humans that knew about you guys" Jack said and I decided to take Primes like.

"Special Agent Fowler is their designated liaison to the outside world."

Optimus nodded. "Shadow is right, however, he tends to visit when there are... issues. It would be best if you four do not meet him at this time." He said before we ran to the same spot they hid at in the show. And we got there just in time before the elevator doors opened to reveal a non to happy government official.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car." He listed out. Yeah, not happy at all.

I looked us to see Arcee and Bumblebee glance at each other, then I glanced up at Cliffjumper who was basically right in front of me. I saw him glance down at me before giving me a quick wink, to which I returned.

"So, care to get anything off your tin chest, Prime?" The federal agent demanded. Ohh, how I want to go up there and punch the man in the face, but a hand gripping up shoulder caused me to look back at Jack as he shook his head. Sighing quietly I mouthed 'fine' before I returned to listening.

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus stated calmly. If only I could do that.

"There back aren't they?" Fowler said in more of a statement than a questions.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left, your planet is much too valuable." Optimus said and Fowler didn't seen to like that answer. "Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon."

And apparently Optimus didn't like that answer either. "Hear me Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you." _That's it! Fraggers gonna be on my list of those to prank!_

"Yo fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that highway?" Cliffjumper asked with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. I smirked before grabbing my phone and hitting record right before Bulkhead grabbed one of Ratchets equipment's and tore whatever it was from whatever it was on.

"Team Prime knows when to use force, and how much to use." He then squeezed the poor thing till it broke even more. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing when Ratchet yells out.

"BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!"

"Enough!" Optimus ordered before turning back towards the agent. I stopped the video and saved it before putting my phone up.

"Military involvement will only result in more catastrophe . Perhaps you may condole in wide spread human casualties, Agent Fowler. I, however cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, _under_ the radar." He walked back to the elevator. "Or I will." Then the door closed and was now safe to come out of hiding.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human." Bulkhead said as I went to cliff as he lowered his hand for me to step up on before lifting me up to his shoulder.

"Agent Fowler is concerned his world Bulkhead, as he should be." Optimus said to the ex-wrecker.

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to be such an aft to you all." I frowned as I leaned against Cliffs neck, and for a split second I thought that I heard something, like a fan. But before I could think more on in something popped up on the main computer screen.

"Optimus, I just detected a large Energon deposit, I strongly suggest we not let this opportunity pass." Ratchet called out as the Prime approached him.

"Good job old friend, lock on to it's coordinates and open the ground bridge." He turned to the ground bridge but turned back around when Miko spoke up.

"Hey, what can we do?" She asked and the Prime thought for a second.

"Remain with Ratchet."

Miko slumped in disappointment . "Aww."

"Aww." Ratchet said annoyed. I snickered quietly at the two.

Suddenly Cliff brought his hand up to me. I groaned and stepped on.

"I know but I need to go with. But when I come back we can go on another drive if you want." I smiled as he lowered me to the platform with the kids. I stepped off and looked up at him.

"Deal."

He grinned before joining the others by the now open ground bridge,

"Autobots: roll out." Optimus said as they transformed went through the bridge.

"W-What just happened?" Jack exclaimed in shock, as was the other two.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"W-What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked and I decided to take Ratchet's line as I placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "A ground bridge is a scale down version of space bridge technology."

"And since we do not currently possess the means or energon required for intergalactic travel..." Ratchet finished.

"Your stuck here, on Earth." Jack stated in realization. It would be nice to have our own space bridge, but then again we would have to worry about Miko running off through it and onto another planet.

"With the likes of you, yes." Ratchet stated and I narrowed my eyes at him. _Excuse me? The pit you just say?_ He then changed the subject. _Smart move Hatchet._

 _"_ But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here, to anywhere on your planet."

"Whoa. Does it work for humans?" Raf asked. I grinned. "You bet, it takes a bit of getting used to though."

"Wait, you mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked curiously.

"Within moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately. All three of you." Ratchet bent down towards us, mainly Miko.

"Watch it Ratchet." Miko smirked with her hands on her hips. I smirked. That was good.

"I actually wouldn't mind going to Tokyo, I've always wanted to visit Japan." I said as Jack and Miko went down to look around while I stayed up on the platform with Raf.

"I seen pictures of Japan. It looks like a nice place to visit." Raf said.

"What is this anyway?" I looked down to see Miko start pointing towards some kind of machine.

"Broken. Don't touch." Ratchet stated as he walked to the main computer. Miko slowly started moving her finger towards part of the machine once Ratchet's back was turned to her.

"Don't touch that either." I laughed when he said that and Miko jerked her hand away. _I swear it's like he has optics on the back of his helm._ I laughed. Jack walked up beside the girl. "So, is there anything in here we _can_ touch?"

"Well yeah, there's the ground, the air, and each other." I said smirking before turning towards Raf. "Poke." I poked him on the arm as he giggled before poking me on the arm.

Ratchet glanced at us before going back to the computer when an error box appeared. "How come you guys are using _Human_ computers?" Raf asked when he too noticed the error box.

"It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants when we inherited this former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit." As soon as Ratchet said that about six more boxes popped up and the bot let out an annoyed groan.

"I think I can fix that." Raf said before going over to plug his laptop into the computer console and started typing away as Ratchet give the boy a look. "Really? You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy."

"I wouldn't underestimate the kid." I grinned before said kid looked up. "Now try." Raf smiled. Ratchet looked at him for a second before turning to the computer. Laughing when all the red error boxed turned green and disappeared and Ratchet turned to stare at Raf in shock for about a minute.

I ruffled the kids hair. "Good job Raf. perhaps sometime you could teach me some stuff about computers." He smiled up at me and nodded. I knew a lot about computers but nowhere as much as Raf, and I would love for him to teach me what he knows.

Jack and Miko ended up coming back up next to us but before anything else could be said the comm. system beeped and Optimus' voice can through.

"Ratchet, bridge us back. Use arrival coordinates. Now!"

No time was wasted as Ratchet opened the ground bridge. We all watched in awe as the bots drove through, Optimus being last with a large blast following close to his tailpipe, but Ratchet closed the bridge before the explosion could get completely through.

Optimus transformed and did an awesome flip before landing on his pedes facing the ground bridge.

"Whoa." The four of us whispered. Now that, was pretty dang awesome. So much better seeing it in person rather than on a TV screen.

"Cutting it a bit close. What happened?" Ratchet asked as Cliff walked over to us, particularly me. "Scream blew up the fragging mine." He said a bit angry.

Miko then decides to run over to the railing. "What was that huge explosion? Was there a fight? Can I can next time?" She asked excitedly.

Arcee let out a low growl, "Look," But before she could finish Jack came up to Miko.

"Hey Hey Miko, let go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers." I face palmed.

"Seriously?" She raised her eyebrow but let him drag her away anyways.

I gasped when Arcee suddenly falls against a create. "Arcee!?" I exclaimed.

"Arcee, are you alright?" Cliffjumper quickly stepped over to help her but was stopped when she held out her hand.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." She says as she slowly moves to sit on the box as Ratchet went to her.

Behind me I heard Miko say, "Robots who get dizzy?"

"Robots with emotions." Raf stated.

"Robots, who can die." Jack finished.

I watched as Ratchet ran his scanner over Arcee before stopping at her hand when it beeped. "What is this?" He asked quietly, looking at the purple substance..

"I don't know. I was fighting the drones when one that was cut in half jumped at me. It was covered in it; leaking it." Arcee said a bit dazed.

Ratchet scraped off a sample before giving an order to Arcee, "Go take a decontamination bath. Now."

Bumblebee then came over and helped Arcee out of the room and make sure she doesn't fall over again.

"O-Optimus, I hate to bug, but no bars." I turned to see the 16 year old with his phone out.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus answers as he came up to us as Jack looked at his phone. "Well if I don't my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

"Have you broken the law?" Optimus asked and I shook my head. "No, curfew. He needs to be back home before a certain time his mother sets up, if not then he will get in trouble." I explained as Jack nodded.

"Yeah, it's after 10 pm."

Raf came up next to me. "I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." He said a bit worried.

"Earth customs. I hadn't considered." Prime stated before standing strait. "But the issue of your safety remains." He turned towards Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Awesome, my host parents will freak!" Miko exclaims in excitement.

"And maintain in covert surveillance, in vehicle form." Prime added. "Curbside duty, got it." Bulkhead said as they both looked at the Japanese girl, who deflated.

"Aww." I chuckled at her, even more when she sent me a glare.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus turned towards the scout and him and Raf seemed to smile at each other.

"Ratchet..." Optimus started. "Busy." The medic immediately interrupted. And Arcee was just now coming out of the chamber thing. "Arcee, you'll accompany Jack."

I smirked as Jack looked nervous and Arcee tried to say that she was still dizzy.

"Your fine, says your physician." Ratchet says causing Arcee to sigh.

"Hey Arcee, It'll be alright." I said to the blue bot. She glance at me with a small smile before transforming.

"That's your que Jack." I turned to the teen.

"Alright, well, good night Shadow." He said as he quickly climbed the ladder and hopped on the motorcycle before speeding away. Soon Miko and Raf went down each to their own guardians.

"Wait, so what about Shadow? Does she have a guardian?" Miko asked right next to the open passenger side door of Bulkhead.

I grinned. "I have Cliffjumper as my guardian." I stated as said bot walked towards me with a grin of his own.

"You two have a good night. See ya'll in the morning." They said good night before getting in their guardians and leaving.

"So Shadow, you still up for that drive I promised you?" I turned to a grinning Cliffjumper. A huge grin broke out on my face.

"You bet!" I exclaimed as I slid down the ladder.

Chuckling, he transformed and opened his passenger door for me before I jumped in. Seat belt sliding around and clicking into place, Cliff sped out of the base, allowing his holoform to activate.

So for the next hour we drove around blasting country music and messing around with each other.

I looked at Cliffjumper with a huge smile on my face, him looking at me with an equally huge smile.

I don't care if I have a crush on him, I'm just glad to have been able to save his sorry aft and become friends. And honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better guardian/partner.

* * *

 **And there we have it folks, chapter four. I almost spend an all-nighter writing this.**

 **So Shadow has a crush on Cliffjumper and she believes that Arcee may know, since she caught the two of them cuddling each other in their sleep.**

 **Shadow: *Glares at Arcee* I can't believe you took that picture!**

 **Me: *Mutters* I can.**

 **Arcee: *Smirks* So why did you ask for it then?**

 **Shadow: *Blushing* B-Because I-I, I didn't want you too show it too anyone!**

 **Me: *Snickering* Sureeee.**

 **Cliffjumper: *Walks over* What you femmes talking about?**

 **Shadow: *Jumps* NOTHING! *Runs away***

 **Cliffjumper: Umm, is this about a certain picture?**

 **Arcee: *Smirks wider* Ohh yeah.**

 **Me: *Laughing at Cliff's blushing face* Well bots, just wait till next chapter. *grins evilly before walking away from a now pale Cliffjumper and laughing Arcee***

 **Me: Well that's it for this chapter, I hope ya'll enjoyed it. But until next time, Shadowstalker, Out!**


	5. Ch5: Darkness Rising Already? Part 3

**So here's chapter five, but first I would like to thank all my Followers for Shadow of The Night.** **GRAVEM1ND** **,** **Snoekat** **,** **SonarPrime** **,** **Talonslayer21** **, and** **bajy** **ya'll are awesome and I'm glad that you are enjoying my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Darkness Rising Already Part 3**

"This is gonna be fun." I smirked while sitting in the passenger seat of Cliffjumper's vehicle mode.

"What are you talking about Shadow?" I turned to look at Jack who was on top of Arcee and looking at me through his helmet's visor. I just smirked wider.

The four of us: Arcee, Jack, Cliffjumper, and I were side-by-side at a STOP sign.

I had woken up this morning by a call from Arcee asking if Cliff and I would like to meet her and Jack in the dessert. I quickly accepted her offer when I realized that Ratchet was gonna get a little workout due to his broken equipment coming to life, and I don't want to be anywhere near the creepy-crawly when it happens. Also I knew that Optimus will come to the old bots aid. Plus, this will give me the chance to spend some time with my guardian, as well as Arcee and Jack.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Arcee and Cliffjumper spoke.

"Tighten your grip Jack."

"Hold on tight Shadow."

I had no time to react when Cliff slammed down the gas, yelping as I was suddenly thrown back into my seat. Gripping the door handle, I saw Arcee and Jack just a little in front of us popping a wheelie. I couldn't hear them but knew what was said due to watching the show a trillion times.

"Uh, Cliff? Aren't we suppose to make them eat our dust?" I asked

He laughed. "And we will, don't worry. I just wanna make them think that they'er win, buuuuut..." He trailed off before accelerating more. Jack looked at us in shock when we came up beside him.

Laughing, I waved at the two of them before we quickly passed them. I shouted out in victory when we passed the one mile marker, winning our small race. Cliffjumper honked his horn before doing a doughnut in victory. I laughed at his action as Arcee and Jack pulled up beside us.

"Alright children, calm down." Arcee spoke with a clear smirk in her voice.

"Hey!" Cliff and I shouted offended while he revved his engine. The other two chuckled.

"I agree with Arcee here, you two do act like children." Jack said as he lifted up his visor and even though I can't see his lips, I can tell by his tone and eyes that he's grinning.

I lightly scoffed. "Says the child." I grinned when Jack started stuttering. "I-I no-, I-I'm sixteen! I'm not a child!"

"Mm-hm and I'm 21. Your point?" I smirked at the teen. Oh how I love messing with people.

Cliffjumper and Arcee chuckled. "She does have a point." She said. Jack blinked in disbelieve.

"I thought you were on my side!?"

"You thought wrong."

I burst out laughing at his expression. Priceless. Golden. Hilarious.

I started to say something but I was interrupted by a car horn. Jack and I turned around to look behind us and I smiled when I saw Bulkhead and Bumblebee driving up along with Miko and Raf.

"Hey, what you guys up too?" Bulk asked as he stopped right behind Arcee. I grinned as I got out of my guardian and leaned against the back door. "Oh nothing much, other than making those two eat our dust." I said jabbing a thumb towards the femme and teen, who revved her engine and him scoffed.

I slightly jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder but relaxed when I heard Cliffjumper laugh. "And then they have the brass bearings to call us children, I can't believe them!" He exclaimed with a wide grin. I grinned just as wide.

I peered over at Bee when I heard buzzes and whirls that sounded like laughing. "I can." He beeped as I glared at the black and yellow muscle car, Raf in the passenger seat throwing up his hands in surrender.

"What was that?" I growled.

"I'm just saying. Cliffjumper always acts like a child and you might as well be a child since you are a young human." He beeped and somehow I got the impression that he was smirking at me.

 _That little piece of-_ .

I started my way over to the Urban 500 to start putting some dents into him, only to be suddenly swooped up by a pair of strong arms.

"Yeah, not happening." Cliff said before I was tossed back into my seat and the seat belt quickly clicked into place before I could jump back out and give Bee a piece of my mind. Cliff's grinning holoform fizzled away and his engine came to life.

"Think we should be heading back to base now." He said as the others agreed and we all started towards the base.

I glared at the steering wheel before a tiny grin appeared. "Next time you do that I will turn you into a toaster oven."

He chuckled. "Whatever you say Shadow."

I playfully glared at him before sticking my tongue out. "Sparkling." I heard him mutter and I whacked his dashboard.

"I heard that."

"You were meant too."

Soon enough we were driving through the tunnel before pulling into the Command Center as Ratchet and Optimus approached us. _And this is where things start to get crazy._ I thought as us humans got out of our bots and let them transform.

I grinned from the events of earlier today while the other three was talking in excitement.

"That was awesome!" Jack said as Arcee smirked down at him with a hand on her hip.

"Can we go again?" Raf asked and Bee responded with they will later.

"Sweet!" Miko jumped up while Bulkhead started to stand up only to freeze when we heard a thud from within. "Uhhh?" Bulk reached in and pulled out Miko's guitar.

"Sorry, must have left that in the back seat." The Japanese girl said as she grabbed her guitar from her guardian.

I looked up at Cliffjumper. "Maybe next time we can go against Raf and Bee." He smiled and nodded. Suddenly Optimus walked in front of us all.

"Autobots, prepare to..." The Prime stopped in front of Cliff and I and just seemed to look at him, then down at the rest of us humans.

"Um, roll out?" My guardian asked confused.

"Remain here." He then turned towards Ratchet. "Ratchet you will be with me." Then turns back towards Arcee.

"We will be out of communications range for some time so I'm putting you in charge." He told the two wheeler. I barely paid attention to Miko telling Bulkhead that he should be boss since he's biggest.

As soon as Optimus started to turn away, Arcee stepped forward. "Optimus, with all due respect, playing body guard is one thing, babysitting's another." She started, gesturing a hand down towards Jack and I. Jack sighed heavily walking off while I just glared up at the blue bot before following Jack over by the wall along with Raf.

I smiled down at the boy, laying a hand on his shoulder as he smiled back. I looked back up at the bots in time to hear Ratchet retort, "My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever." I snickered silently at that.

"For the moment, it's only reconnaissance." Optimus said.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee asked suspiciously.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out." Optimus ordered, leaving no room for arguments as Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

"Optimus, Ratchet, please be careful." I said. Ratchet nodded to me while Optimus looked at me with the tiniest hint of surprise. I mouthed 'I know'. He nodded to me before the two of them walked through the bridge.

"Ok chief, uh, what's on the activities list?" Jack lightly clapped and asked a little nervous most likely due to Arcee's bad mood.

She glanced at us before turning around. "I'm going on patrol." She stated annoyed. I raised an eyebrow. Well damn Arcee, aren't you a big bundle of sunshine and rainbows... Not!

"But Optimus told us to stay." Bulkhead said as she went to pass him by.

"When your in charge, you can call the shots." And to prove her point. "Bee, with me." She ordered turning to the young scout, who in turn looked between her and Raf before slumping.

"I'm coming." He buzzed in disappointment while walking to Arcee.

I grinned when I noticed Cliffjumper trying to hide behind Bulkhead probably in hopes of not getting called on patrol like Bumblebee.

"I know you'er there Cliffjumper." I laughed when Cliff jumped at Arcee's statement. _Nice try, but no cigar._ But luckily didn't order him to join them.

Arcee turned back to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, your in charge." She patted his arm before the two of them transformed and sped off. Cliffjumper sighed in relief as he walked out from behind Bulkhead.

"That was a close call." He said before he walked over to us and sat down on the ground against the wall. I grinned as I stepped up to him and he lowered his hand for me to climb onto.

"Yeah, no joke." I said as I stepped off onto his shoulder and sat down by his neck.

"Soo um," I looked at Bulk who had turned to us not really knowing what to do. "What's on the activities list?" And not a second later did we all have to cover our ears when a high pitched noise sounded.

"How about band practice?" Miko asked after she finished plugging in the guitar.

"But- we'er not a band." Raf said as he uncovered his ears. Miko came up to him. "Why so anti-social? Come on Raf, you play anything?" She asked.

"Um, keyboard?" The young boy held up his laptop.

"Laptop and symbols, good." She then turned towards Jack. "Jack?"

I- sometimes mess around on the harmonica." He said as he scratched the back of his head and Miko suddenly got up in his face. "Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself with fake blood and jump around screaming." "Uhh..."

"Bulkhead and Cliffjumper, percussion." She stated and I tried to hide farther back on Cliffs shoulder when Miko turned to me. "I know your there Shadow. Come on, what about you?" I sighed and was about to say that I will be the camera person recording and doing photography when a certain guardian of mine decided to open his big mouth.

"Oh Shadow here is a pretty great singer." _Why that fragging creation of a glitch, I swear to Primus that he his gonna get an aft kicking of a lifetime._

Miko gasped in excitement. "Lead singer, perfect!"

I glared hard at Cliffjumper but all he did was smile as if I wasn't planning his offlining.

"We go for big industrial sound. DIY, we're a band. You just need to know the songs. This one's a ballad _My Fist, Your Face_!" She then strummed the guitar and we all had to cover our ears (audio receptors) again. Suddenly a familiar green light and alarm sounded.

I groaned in annoyance. I don't want to deal with the irritating agent today... or at all. And I wasn't the only one that noticed as well.

"Oh scrap, not good." I heard Cliff say.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa." Bulkhead said to get Miko to stop, and stop she did.

"Oh come on. _You_ can't handle raw power?" Miko says, not even fazed by the loud aft alarm. Cliffjumper, however, quickly placed me on the ground and stood up.

"Proximity Sensors!" Cliff said as he backed up to Bulkhead.

"Quick. Hide!" Bulkhead said to us in a slightly panicked voice. Well, we didn't need to be told twice. The three teens ran behind Bulkhead's foot, while I ran behind Cliffjumper's. Not a second later the angry African American practically stomped out of the elevator and onto the platform.

"Prime!"

"Uh, Agent Fowler..." Cliffjumper started nervously.

"H-He's not here. Nobody's here." Bulkhead finished equally as nervous.

"Except us, of course." Cliffjumper quickly said and I face palmed. _They are obviously not good at this lying thing._

Either Fowler didn't notice the lie or didn't care. "Well, where is he? Wait don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall!"

The two mechs glanced at each other and I laid a comforting hand on his foot, but then my attention was drawn to the three teens when I heard the slight sounds of Miko's guitar. My eyes widened. _Oh slag, I forgot all about her damn guitar._

Fowler had moved a few steps towards the stairs, causing Bulkhead to slightly step to the side to make sure the three stayed hidden. Well that would have been good and all, if only Miko had unplugged her instrument. I watched as Raf had an arm around the girls stomach and Jack pulling her arm, both trying to keep Miko from getting yanked out into view.

They managed to keep her hidden while Bulk took quick nervous glances at them before looking back at the still ranting agent. "I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons and blowing a creator in the middle of Nebraska isn't the word 'Handle' means in English. So you tell Prime..." Que the guitar noise again, but louder this time.

 _Ah-oh. Not good. Abort. ABORT._ I thought in slight panic. I was not looking forward to this.

"Since when you bots electric?" Fowler questions suspiciously, causing the two bots to stiffen up. The four of us humans glanced at each other and Jack shrugged before they walked from behind Bulkhead and, after sighing, I walked out from behind Cliffjumper.

"Hey, how you doing?" Jack slightly waved and I resisted the urge to face palm again. _Real smooth Jack._

"Contact with civilians," Fowler slammed his hand on the railing, furious. "Team prime had really gone off book this time. Wait don't tell me, your running a daycare center!?" I glared hard at him. _Fragging bastard, I'M 21 YEARS OLD!_ I mentally screamed in rage, but decided to not say anything right then.

"Oookay..." Bulkhead muttered, and I heard Cliff mutter 'we in trouble now'.

"Uh, we're interns." Jack lied and a smile to match it. "Student interns." Raf added and I decided to take Jack's line. "Earning extra credit in Auto shop." I stated only for Miko to suddenly blurt out 'Robotics' at the same time I said 'Auto Shop'. I glared at the girl and made a mental note to get some heavy duty duck tape to tape her mouth shut.

It was no surprise to me when Fowler didn't buy any of our lies and started down the stairs. "Ok, let's move. I'm taking all four of you into Federal custody, it's for your own protection." He said as he walked towards us. _Oh hell na, I ain't goin nowhere!_

Luckily Bulkhead and Cliffjumper intervened by slamming their foot down in front of us, immediately stopping the agent in his tracks. "We're protecting them." Cliff growled out and Bulkhead nodding in agreement. To say that Fowler was mad would be an understatement.

"Is that so?" He them turned towards the wall phone next to the stairs. "Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon!" He said as he picked up the phone and I smirked at what was about to happen.

"Don't use that phone..." Cliffjumper smirked while crossing his arms. Bulkhead bent down and poked at the phone's wall unit, ultimately crushing it. "It's out of order." Bulk finished. I snickered at Fowler's expression.

"This isn't over big foot, not by a long shot!" Fowler yelled as he threw down the phone, but since there was the cord that was connected to it, just swung in the air. Agent Fowler stomped back up the stairs and to the elevator, glaring at the two bots, particularly Bulkhead.

As soon as the doors closed and Fowler was gone, Bulk groaned while shaking his head.

"Well, that went well." My guardian said sarcastically and I snorted. "He needs to take a chill pill... or ten." I said as I walked to where the main computer was. I heard Cliff and Bulk chuckle at my comment and I smiled. Jack, Miko, and Raf walked over to join me.

I knew it wasn't going to be long before we get that S.O.S. from the guy. And I was right, about five minuets later I jumped when the alarms went off again.

"My ears." Raf complained and I placed my hands over his to try and help block out some of the noise. _Poor kid._

"What now?" Cliffjumper groaned as he and Bulkhead walked up to the computer.

"It's an SOS, from Fowler!" Bulkhead informed as he tried to figure out what to do on the console.

"SOS? What did he get himself into this time?" Cliffjumper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Finally the alarms stopped and the four of us looked at each other before Raf looked up at Bulk. "Did you trace it?"

"Location scan was incomplete... Oh well." I chuckled at that. _Well, aren't you the ever lovable one Bulk._ I mused.

" 'Oh well'? Seriously?" Jack said in disbelieve.

Cliffjumper look down at the black haired boy. "Fowler's a jerk."

"Whoa! Weather you like the guy or not, the decepticons may have him." Jack exclaimed.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location." Raf stated before gulping. " _Our_ location."

"And did we not just witness how fast Fowler backs down from a bot? The cons will totally make him squeal." Miko says as I nodded.

"Fowler likes to be a smartaft and make stupid comments. While he doesn't have to worry about ya'll killing him, there is no doubt that the cons will torture him till he breaks or dies." I said.

"But we lost the transmission, Fowler can be anywhere." Bulkhead says frustrated. I grinned.

"Maybe I can narrow it down." Raf says as he sat down with his laptop and started typing. "About five years ago, the government started micro-chipping their agents. You know, like what owners do with pets." I has to resist the temptation to laugh at Jack and Miko.

"What? I saw it on tv." Raf said a little nervous at the stares he was getting. "Anyways, if I can hack into the Feds mainframe, then maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's co-ordinance."

"You know how to hack?! But your like, 2 years old!" Miko exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at her. _You guys underestimate the kid._

"12... and a quarter." He smiles us at us, I smile back before walking up to him and sitting down beside him, watching him work through the firewalls and blockages.

After about 5 minuets Raf finally got a fix on the agents location. "Latitude 39.5 Longitude 116.9." Raf relayed the co-ordnance to Bulkhead who punched them into the computer and opened the ground bridge.

"Alright, wait here." He said as he and Cliffjumper walked towards the bridge, Miko making the comment about not breaking up the band. But before they went through Cliff turned towards us. "Uh, Shadow, your in charge." Then they both charged through the bridge before it shut down.

I stood there wide eyed. "Say what now!?" I exclaimed. _It was suppose to be Jack._

"Well, I guess we four have the run of the place." I snapped out of my thoughts when Jack said that, but then saw him look around. _What's he looking fo...Oh Slag!_ I am getting so tired of this day, no thanks to Fowler and Miko.

"Miko? Miko?" Jack called for her but retrieved no response. I placed a finger to my temple to ease the oncoming headache.

"Bloody child must have went after Cliff and Bulk." _And maybe use that duck tape to tape her to a metal chair and have Ratchet weld a metal cage to locker inside._

* * *

*Cliffjumper's POV*

Bulkhead and I jumped through the ground bridge and we were surrounded be rocks and cliffs.

"Fowler?" Bulkhead calls out.

"You here?" I asked out loud as we looked around, only for us to freeze when we looked up a bit to see the Decipticons Warship hiding between the two large rock faces.

"Ah-oh." Bulk muttered as we walked to the edge of the large boulder we were behind. "The whole Decepticon sham-bang."

"This isn't looking to good Bulk." I stated as I eyed to drones patrolling down on the ground and a few I can see on the top of the warship.

Bulkhead shook his head. "No, it isn't. How are we suppose to sneak past all them?" I shrugged. I didn't have a clue on what to do. _Scrap, what do we do?_

"But we do need to get closer." He pointed at a bolder a little in front of us to the side. Nodding, we waited until the drones were turned before we booked it to our new hide out, careful to make sure non saw us as one ended up walking passed a bit too close for comfort.

Suddenly we heard a voice that made us both freeze.

"All right, so what's the plan?" Miko smiled at us from behind a mush smaller boulder. _Scrap._

"Miko!" Bulkhead exclaimed quietly before shoving his digit in from of his mouth to tell her to be quiet. But of course Primus hates us because the same drone that walked by us towered over the human with a blaster pointed at her. _Double scrap. What the frag is she doing here!?_ I thought in panic.

"Oh, unwise." _Your just now realizing that!?_

"Miko, get down!" Bulkhead yelled and luckily she jumped over the rock before she got hit by the blast. The con turned to shoot at her again only to be tackled by Bulkhead. I took out my blasters and made sure that no other cons heard and came running.

I just hope Miko is the only human here.

* * *

*Shadow's POV*

Well scrap, I swear that child's gonna get it when all this is over.

"That girl is gonna be the death of me." I muttered from my place next to Jack who glanced at me.

"What should we do? Bulkhead and Cliffjumper may not even realize that she followed them." Raf started to panic. I shook my head.

"Oh, i'm pretty sure that they know by now. Miko doesn't seem to know when to keep her big mouth shut." I said as I glared at the ground bridge where said girl went through.

"Miko hasn't seen the Cons in action like we have. She has no idea." Jack said with a worried look as Raf went to the computer.

"Those are the co-ordinance, their destination is still locked in!" Raf turned to us.

"Good, we need to go and drag Miko's reckless ass back to base." I told the young boy before I slid down the ladder and started towards the ground bridge.

"Uhh, you'er in charge." I heard Jack tell Raf.

"In charge of who!?" The preteen exclaimed. I turned back towards the boys while still walking backwards.

"In charge of Casper." I grinned at them as the ground bridge powered up and they both ran up to me. Raf was smiling at what I said and Jack had the smallest smirks.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said before we walked through, feeling the slight vibration inside of my body.

Soon we made it to the other side and found ourselves in some rocky canyon.

"Whoa, are your bones vibrating?" Raf asked in fascination. I smiled and nodded while Jack shrugged. But we froze in our tracks when we noticed the Cons Warship in front of us. _Holy Primus, it's HUGE!_ Seeing the Nemesis on the screen in one thing, but seeing it for yourself in real life is completely different.

I just hope that none of the cons can see us.

"You there!" _WHY UNIVERSE? WHYYYY?_

My eyes widened when we were spotted by some drones from the top of the ship and I can barely hear the charging of their blasters.

"Scrap." I was able to mutter before they opened fire on us.

 _Ohhh shit shitshitshitshit. Not good. Not GOOD! WE'ER ALL GONNA DIE!_ I screamed in my head as I dodge the shots, only to let out a scream when a blast struck the ground a foot from me, throwing me off balance. I looked up and my eyes widened when a shot was hurling it's way right at me.

I closed my eyes, waiting to be struck down. But it never came, however, I did hear a grunt. Opening my eyes, a gasp slipped passed my lips.

There above me, blocking the blasts... was Cliffjumper.

I opened my mouth, but before anything could come out I was suddenly swooped up in his hand and he transformed around me. I soon found myself in the passenger seat with my head leaned back and eyes closed _trying_ not to up chuck my breakfast.

OP had shown me the small kitchen when I had woken up in the middle of the night in search of anything to eat. I had found some nonperishable foods and was able to make me something to eat while Optimus stayed with me in his holoform, which was a male in his mid 40s, dark brown hair, blue eyes, bout 6ft, and pretty muscular. We had talked for about an hour and a half before I had gone back to bed and him to his quarters to work a bit. **(** **Authors Note: I might write that out in a one-shot.)**

 **"** What in the Allspark are you doing here!?" I flinched a bit at Cliffjumper's tone. He was not happy, at all.

 **"** Here to drag Miko's aft back to base when we found out that she followed ya'll." I told him as he and Bulkhead, who had the others, took cover behind a boulder.

My door opened. "So I don't get another spark attack, please wait here." He said as I got out.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Him and Bulkhead sped around and towards the warship. Watching as they went under the ship and zoomed up the side of the cliff. I had to squint a little to try and see them fight the drones. It didn't take long for them to finish off the drones, especially with Cliffjumper being alive now.

I saw Bulkhead and Cliffjumper look towards us, and that's when I remembered...

"Where's Miko!?" I heard Bulkhead yell out. _Five, four, three, two..._ _*_ Knock Knock*

"Found her!" I stated as Miko emerged from Bulks chassis, about to hurl. I snickered. _Yeah, that's what you get._

But the funny moment was ruined when more vehicons showed up and tackled the two bots. I lightly hit my forehead against the rock. _How in the Pit did neither of them notice the con?_ I stayed where I was for several minuets.

"Do you think they forgot about us?" I heard Raf say.

"I don't think so." I said from my spot, only for the blood to drain from my face when I heard heavy footsteps behind us.

The three of us slowly turned around to see two drones looking down at us. "Well scrap." I squeaked and before we could make a run for it we were grabbed, one holding Jack and Raf and the other holding me. _Well frag, this ain't good._ I thought as they took us into the warship. _Hopefully Arcee and Bumblebee well save us in time._

* * *

10? 15 minuets? is that how long we have been walking the halls? Damn, why's this ship so big?

"Bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there." The con that was holding me said, just as we were crossing an intersection. It didn't take even a second to hear two familiar engines and I knew what was about to happen.

I closed my eyes and barely had time to prepare when Bee slammed into the drones legs. "Shi-" I yelped when I was thrown from the cons servos and was falling towards the ground.

The air was knocked out of me when I landed on my back, but luckily I had my arms behind my head so it didn't slam on the hard floor.

"I'm so sorry Shadow. Are you alright?" I heard Bee ask with panicky beeps and whirls.

"Pea-chy." I wheezed out while holding up a thumbs up. I slowly got up with the help of Jack.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked in concern and I nodded.

"Yeah, ain't the first time I had the air knocked outta me." I leaned slightly into him as I started getting my breathing back to normal.

"Bumblebee!" Raf exclaimed with a big smile. The black and yellow scout knelled down closer to us.

" _You shouldn't be here, something bad could have happened if we hadn't found ya'll."_ Bee scolded us.

"Appreciate clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list." Arcee said next to him.

"Blame Miko. she's the one who snuck out with Bulk and Cliff, we were just trying to find her and drag her aft back to base. As you can see we didn't get that far." I explained.

"But Miko is with them." Raf cleared up when the two seemed concerned when she wasn't with us.

"Yeah, so let hurry up and find them, get Fowler, and get the pit out of here. I would rather not risk getting grabbed by Cons again." I said as the others nodded before we started running down one of the many long hallways.

When we came up to the next intersection, Arcee got her blaster out before aiming it down the hallway. "Friendly."

"Hello." I heard Bulkheads voice.

Walking around Arcee I saw Bulkhead and Cliffjumper with there blasters out.

"Thanks for not shooting our helms off." Cliffjumper said nearly the same time Bulkhead did. Arcee sighed and transformed her blaster back into her arm, as did the other two.

"Brought the humans huh?" She asks jokingly.

"You try getting them to stay behind!" The two exclaims while pointing to Miko, who was in Bulks hand. I couldn't help but chuckle at them.

Cliffjumper looks down at me. "I thought I told you to stay where you were."

I scoffed. "Yeah well we didn't have much of a choice because as soon as you three went into the warship, two drones came up and grabbed us."

Suddenly he kneels down closer to me. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He asks in concern as he scans my body for any visible injuries.

I blinked in surprise at his sudden change of mood before chuckling. "Yeah, I'm fine, they didn't hurt us. Arcee and Bumblebee saved us in time." He sighed in relieve.

"That's good." He said bringing his servo down for me to climb onto before bringing me to his shoulder.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here." Arcee stated.

"He's in the brig." Jack, Raf, and I said at the same time.

"Alright, lets go. The sooner we get him, the sooner we can get out of here." Cliffjumper said as he brought his blaster and ran down one of the hallways, the others hot on his heels.

* * *

In the middle of the brig a male African American man hung chained by his arms high up above the ground.

"My dear Agent Fowler." The man slowly woke up due to his interrogators annoying voice.

Lifting his head he saw the con known as Starscream, Second in Command of the Decepticons, walking towards him.

"You know that the Autobots have abandoned you." He chuckles. "I am the only one you can rely upon now, so tell me what I want to know or..."

He brought out the Energon prod and slowly inched it closer to the weakly struggling man.

"Please, no more. They're in... secret government base..." The Agent started before stopping when he started hearing blaster fire outside the room.

Starscream looked to the door and the two drones next to it got out their blasters. He turned back to the man.

"Yes."

"In the old steel mill or was it that carnival fun house?" The Fowler smirks at the con.

Starscream shakes in rage before shoving the prod into the mans gut. Fowler screams in pain before falling unconscious.

As the blaster fire started getting louder Starscream turns to the two drones and growls at them. "Will someone find out what is going one out there."

And both drones ran out to see what is going on.

* * *

They came out of nowhere. One minute we were running down the hall and the next we had cons on both sides of us.

Cliffjumper wasted no time in grabbing me and setting me down with the other three humans before shooting at the cons. There was so much noise going on and cons getting blown apart that it was hard to focus.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee shot at the cons in front of us while Cliffjumper and Arcee went after the ones behind us. An explosion from a drone blowing up by Bulkhead had my ears ringing and I was pretty sure Raf's were as well.

Noticing that Bulkhead was getting a bit to close to us I grabbed Raf at the same time Jack grabbed Miko and we ran to one side only to run back when a head of a drone slammed down in front of us. Pit running back wasn't safe either cause the fragging body that the head belonged to fell right in front of us, narrowly missing us.

The last drone decided then to tackle Bulkhead, to which caused him to fall and nearly crush us. the impact causing us to lose balance and fall as well. Jack had his arms protectively around Raf, Miko and I.

Bulk managed to throw the drone off of him and before it could get back up Arcee and Cliffjumper shot him.

The four of us breathed out in relieve that that was over. Getting up we hurried away from there before any more intercepted us.

It didn't take long before Arcee stopped at a door. "Get against the wall." She ordered the four of us, to witch we obeyed.

Bumblebee started knocking on the door and after several seconds it opened up and the bots started shooting down all the drones in there, which wasn't much, only like 4 or 5.

"Clear." We heard Cliff give us the ok for us to come in.

"Wait in here." Arcee told us as I nodded. Cliffjumper raised an optic ridge at her while Bumblebee looked confused.

" _Wait, why do they need to stay here?_ "

"Because they're slowing us down and are easy targets. They will be alright..." She got out her blaster. "As long as they stay put." She said more to us as she walked out. The other three looked to each other before getting out their blasters and ran after her.

"Cliff, wait." I called out to him as I ran to the door. He stopped and turned to me. "Is something wrong?"

I smiled softly at him. "No, I just wanted to say be careful."

He smiled at me. "Don't worry, I will. I'll be back for you." And with that he turned and ran after the others. I turned back to the room with a slight blush. ' _I'll be back for you'_ Damn it Shadow, snap out of it!

"That. Was intense." Miko stated in amazement.

"Was?" Raf asked in disbelieve.

"It's your fault we're stuck in this intensity! What were you thinking Miko!?" Jack glared at the girl who glared back. I sighed heavily, I was not in the mood for this.

Suddenly I felt as though I was being watched. Turning away from the three I walked farther into the room.

"Did I _ask_ you to follow me?"

I looked up towards one of the vents.

"You're the one who wanted us to be a band, doesn't that usually mean playing _together?_ "

I could have sworn that I heard something. Like voices.

"Well maybe I wanted to play solo."

Maybe if Dumb and Dumber would shut the frag up, I could tell for sure.

"Well maybe I have some regard for your safety."

Wait, there it was again. I looked closer at one of the vents, seeing four slightly shining glows.

"Oh, _I'm sorry_ , Is your name _Optimus_? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead thank you very much!"

Wait a minuet...are those...

"Waa. STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Raf yelled out, causing me to jump and spin back around to the three in time to see Raf running off. Forgetting about what I had been doing turned towards the two teens. Glaring at the two I growled out lowly.

"You two fix this now before I beat your afts right here and now." And with that I went over to where Raf was by the edge of the steps. Sitting down next to him I wrapped my arms around him.

"Yeah, it's going to be ok. I swear those two like to bicker like an old married couple." I said softly as he leaned into me a bit. Then Jack and Miko came up next to us, Jack on the other side of me and Miko on the other side of Raf.

"Oh Hey Hey Hey, Raf. Raf, it's ok." Jack said in a gentler voice.

"Yeah, we're going to be fine." Miko said as she laid a hand of the boys shoulder.

"Our bot will come back for us."

"Yeah, their going to take us back home."

"How do you know?" Raf asked weakly and Jack and Miko looked at each other, not knowing what to say to him.

"Hey Raf, look at me." I said softly and he slightly looked up at me. "I promise they will come back for us, trust me." I smiled softly at him and I saw a tiny one from him.

"Hey Raf, what do you make of that?" Jack suddenly asks and we all look up at the large screen in front of us. Raf and I got up and made our way down the steps, me helping him a little, before we ended up directly in front of the screen. Jack and Miko came up behind us.

"It's important. _Real_ important. We got to get this to Optimus." Raf said in wonder.

"How do you know that that isn't a recipe for space nachos?" Miko asks sarcastically. I rolled my eyes before turning the the girl.

"Really Miko, just because there's a triangle doesn't mean that it's nachos."

"I know math when I see it, and that's one serious equation." Raf answered in awe.

"Please tell me it's not cybertronian version of Algebra 2." I shivered as I remember taking that class me Senior year in high school. I swear it's a whole other language that makes no sense what so ever, I'm lucky I even passed that class.

"Well, can you... download it?" Jack asked unsure. Raf thought for a second before taking off his backpack.

"I got a flash drive." He started looking around the alien computer. "But I don't see where to plug it in, this tech is way alien."

We froze when we suddenly heard metal footsteps. Slowly turning towards the door my blood ran cold at seeing a drone walk in and noticing the offline drones.

Jack grabbed Raf's wrist as we ran to find cover, only for Raf to slip from his grip to turn around and grab his backpack. Cursing I ran after him and quickly helped him put on the backpack, but when we looked up we yelped when the drone was looking right at us before aiming his blaster.

 _Shiiiiit._ We slowly started backing up with Raf behind me while the con started walking towards us.

"Run Raf, RUN!" I yelled as we turned tail and ran while the con shot at us. _I don't wanna die. I don't wanna Die. I DON'T WANNA FRAGGING DIE!_

Suddenly a strong force knocked Raf and I to the side and Jack was there shielding us. "Miko, take a picture!" He shouted out to the girl across the room.

"Great idea! Hey, you!" I face palmed when she got the cons attention and took a pic of it. _Miko you idiot._

"Not of that, Of that!" Jack and I shouted. "Ohh" She says before taking a picture of the screen.

"Lets go! Lets go! Come on! Come on!" Jack shouted as he pulled Raf and I as we all jumped back up the stairs and ran for the door, all the while being shot at by the fragging con. Thankfully the door opened quickly as we ran as fast as we can down the hall.

"Go! Go! Go!"

I knew that the con followed us out. And I also know that he's lining up his shot.

*Honk Honk Honk Honk* _Oh thank the Allspark!_

We ducked down as he transformed and jumped over us, running at the con. He tackled it, slid quite a ways, then flipping before slamming it to the ground, then transformed.

I jumped when Bee, Arcee, and Cliffjumper skid to a stop by us.

"I thought I told you to stay put!" Arcee yelled as Jack got on her and Miko and Raf got in Bumblebee. I jumped into the passenger seat of Cliff's alt mode.

"Can you open a comm. with Arcee and Bee?"

"Sure." He replied but I can tell that he wasn't happy in the slightest bit.

"Arcee, Bee. We were just fine until that fragging con decided to walk in. We had nowhere to go but out. So don't get mad at us, get mad at the now dead con thanks to Bulkhead." I explained before closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the seat. Cliff had cut out the Comm. and spent the rest of the drive in silence.

* * *

I stood by the railing as Optimus finished welding an arm brace on Ratchet. Optimus went to put the device up while Ratchet walked towards us.

"How's the arm?" I asked him.

He sighed. "It wasn't too badly injured, but I will need to ware this brace for about two Earth days."

"Hey, that's not bad, us humans would need to wear a cast for about a week to a month, sometimes longer depending on the severity of it." I said as Miko turned to them.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Miko asked a bit concerned.

"We engaged an army of undead cybertronian warriors." Ratchet explained as Miko did a double take.

"Zombies? ... You fought zombies and I missed it!?" She exclaims in anger.

"Trust me, it wouldn't have been fun." I muttered to myself.

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you." Prime lectured the former wrecker. Bulkhead look at us before looking back at the Prime.

"It won't happen again Optimus, I-I promise." I shook my head at that.

"But it wasn't Bulkheads fault." Miko stepped forward. I huffed out a laugh.

"Yeah, it was your's, that is what happens when you sneak out of base after the bots." I said, but everyone ignored me except Optimus, Ratchet, and Cliffjumper. _Thanks guys, at least I know someone listens._

"Miko, please." Bulkhead hissed, but she ignored him and brought out her phone.

"And check it out, recon!" She lifted her phone up to Optimus as he bent down closer to look at it.

"Hmm, Ratchet, have a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

"Whoa, Megatron's back? That's really bad news right?" Jack asked as I nodded. "Very bad news."

Ratchet took a look at Miko's phone. "I- don't understand." He says in confusion.

She looked back at her phone. "Opps, that's the con that tried to blow Raf and Shadow away, or at least until Bulkhead rearranged his grill." She said in excitement making air punches. All the while Cliffjumper looking at me wide eyed(or optic). Oh why do I have the feeling that I'm gonna get a lecture from him later.

"Miko, Raf and Shadow was almost killed! This isn't a game! When are you going to get that through your thick skull?!" Jack seethed. Yeah he wasn't a happy camper.

"Um we were _all_ almost killed Jack. You, me, Shadow, Raf, even them!" She crossed her arms and glared at the ground.

"Well if this was just an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be apart of it, not any more." Jack declared shocking Miko and Raf.

"Jack..." I started only for him to interrupt me.

"No Shadow, don't. I can't- I can't do this." I slowly nodded. _He'll be back tomorrow._

"Jack, putting you in harms way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk, but the safety of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave." Optimus said and not a second later the ground bridge came to life.

"No point of long goodbyes here's the door." For some reason that got my blood boiling, more than it did watching it back home.

"Could you possibly be any more sparkless Ratchet?!" I yelled at the now shocked medic before running down the stairs and towards my room, ignoring those calling my name. Reaching my room I slammed the door shut before walking over and plopping down onto my bed. I am so tired of this day. I swear I could beat the slag outta Miko.

I stayed like that for about 20 or so minuets before I heard a knock on my door. I sighed heavily but didn't make any moves to answer. Must be either Cliffjumper or Arcee.

I heard transforming before the human sized door opened. _Maybe I can act asleep so who ever it can leave me be._

I heard footsteps coming closer but it sounded different than Cliff and Arcee's. Feeling the shift at the person sat on the edge, I made sure to keep my breathing level.

"If you think you could trick me into thinking you are really sleeping, you are mistaken."

I breathed out a laugh. "Nothing gets past you huh OP?" I turned over so that I'm looking up at Optimus's holoform.

"I'm not gonna apologise to Ratchet if that's why your in here." I told him as I close my eyes again.

"I agree that Ratchet should have taken a different approach in the situation. But that is not why I have come to you."

I opened my eyes and looked at him questionably.

"I was about to go on patrol while Ratchet looks over the schematics Miko provided him, I came here to ask if you would like to accompany me?" I stared at him as I sat up.

"Really, you want me to come with you?" I asked in shock and he nodded with a small smile.

I smiled from ear to ear. "I would love to join you!" I said excitedly as I jumped up. He chuckled at my action as he followed me to his vehicle form outside my door. Jumping into the passenger seat Optimus made his way to the drivers seat. We drove out to the main room where only Ratchet, Arcee, and Cliffjumper remain. I didn't make eye contact with Ratchet when he turned to look at us, instead I rolled down the window and waved at Cliffjumper and Arcee.

"Shadow will accompany me on my patrol." Optimus stated.

"Well in that case, have Fun Shadow." Arcee said smiling at me. Cliff however, was pouting.

"But what about our drives?" I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"How about I spend most of the day with you tomorrow? How's that sound?" Well judging how he instantly perked up, I would say he likes that idea. "Deal."

And with that, Optimus and I started the patrol around Jasper.

Looking over at his holoform, I couldn't help but think back to the memories of our time working at the Hall Of Records. How Optimus Prime was Orian Pax. The once shy data clerk that was fun to be around and to prank, is now a leader known by friend and foes alike. A leader that has seen a lot of war and death.

A leader that refuses to show any kind of emotion such as joy, smiling, or laughing, or even anger to the point he punches a hole in the wall, cry cause he's sad.

No, so much has changed in my old friend. Even though I don't have all my memories, but just by looking back on how we used to be, makes me wish that everything was still like that.

"Is everything alright Shadow?" Optimus's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked up at him before looking down in my lap.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You may?"

"Well I know not for when the others are around but when it's just us, would it be- you know, Alright if I still call you Orian?" I didn't look up at him but I felt him slow down and pull over on the side if the road.

"It's just, I remember working with you at the Hall Of Records, and how much fun if was to be around you." I chuckled sadly. "I miss the shy data clerk that became one of the greatest mechs that I have ever met. I-I miss being able to laugh and joke around with you. Even though I don't have all my memories, but just by remembering back then, makes me wish it was still that way today." A tear slid down my cheek.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and Optimus pulled me against his chest where I could hear his 'heartbeat'.

"You are not the only one. I would be happy if you called me by my old name." He said softly as we just held each other, and I felt him start to relax, probably for the first time since my disappearance.

Exhaleing a shaky breath I tightened my hold on him, as if afraid that him might disappear this time instead of me. "I missed you so so much Orian."

"I missed you too Shadowstalker."

And we stayed that way for the next 10 to 15 minuets, just holding each other. By the time we continued patrolling we started talking a lot about Cybertron and our time at the Hall of Records and outside of work. I nearly cried when he cracked a joke or two, 1 cause Primes don't joke around and 2 cause it was so damn funny.

So that's how the rest of the time was like, just us enjoying each other's company while laughing and joking around just like we had done before my kidnapping.

I smiled up at Optimus. "Thank you Orian, I needed this."

He smiled down at me. "As did I Shadowstalker." He said before ruffling my hair.

* * *

 **Well then, seems like Cliffjumper is quite the protective guardian when it comes to Shadows wellbeing. _I will have a poll set up on my profile for where Shadow and Cliff will go to spend most of their day at, so please cheack that out and vote for which location you would like them to go_. Also the scene between Optimus and Shadow nearly made me cry.**

 **Cliffjumper: 'Nearly'? You're crying right now!**

 **Me:*Tissue in hand* No I'm not.**

 **Arcee: Yes you are.**

 **Me:*sniffles* I'm not crying, I just got something in my eye.**

 **Bulkhead:*cough* Lies *cough***

 **Shadow: Well since Authoress is too busy crying *Authoress crying in background saying that she isn't crying*. Thank you for reading this chapter and I would say that I can't wait for it, buuut I have no idea what the pit she has in store in us. But until then, Shadowstalker, Out!**


	6. Ch6: Darkness Rising Already? Part 4

**Well the poll is now closed, thank you to all who voted. I won't say where they are going right now, you will need to read to find out. And now we get to the final part of Darkness Rising, so that means that our human friends will meet yet another con.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime, Only my OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Darkness Rising Already? Part Four**

"Shadow. Hey Shadow, wake up."

I moaned tiredly when I felt someone slightly shaking me. And when I say someone, I mean Cliffjumper.

"Mmm what?" I mumbled. Yeah I was tired.

"You said that we could spend the day together, so come on, I have a great place for us to go." Cliffjumper said as I cracked open an eye to see him sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile on his face.

"What time is it?" I asked as I tiredly reached for my phone.

"It's just a little after eight." He answered me. 8:05 to be exact.

I rolled over so that I was on my back before stretching. "So, where we going?" I asked as I sat up.

He grinned. "Now that is a surprise." He got up and started walking to the door, but before he could walk out he turned back to me.

"Um, you might want to wear some... waterproof clothing." He told me as he scratched the back of his head. I smirked.

"We're going to a beach, aren't we?"

"Uh-mmm, yeeeahhhh." He chuckled nervously.

"Which beach?"

He smirks at me. "It's a surprise. Now get ready." He walks out and I couldn't help but let out a few chuckles.

Getting up, I went to my dresser and took out my swimsuit- which was black swim shorts with pockets and dark green halter tankini.

Grabbing my duffel bag, I made sure that all my stuff was out before putting in my towel and a change of clothes, as well as a wet bag for my wet bathing suit. I went into the bathroom and changed. When I came out I slipped on a dark blue cover up dress.

Making sure I got everything, I grabbed my duffel bag and phone and walked out of my room.

"Hey Cliff, you in there?" I called from outside his door. But I didn't get an answer, so he must be in the main room.

"Hey Shadow, what are you doing?" I turned to see Arcee walking towards me. I smiled.

"Cliffjumper and I are suppose to be going to a beach, but he won't tell me which one." I told her as we walked down the hall.

She chuckled. "Yeah, he told me something about that."

We walked into the Command center and I immediately spotted my guardian talking with Optimus. Telling Arcee goodbye, I made my way over to them, catching their attention.

"Well there you are, you ready Shadow?" Cliff smirked down at me and I nodded excitedly. It has been years since I last been to the beach.

I looked up at Optimus. "Good morning OP. I would invite you to join but I did kinda promise Cliff that I'd spend most of the day with him." A small smile appeared on the Primes face.

"That is alright, but thank you for the thought. Although I would like the both of you back by the time the children get out of school." He told us.

"So call for a ground bridge around 3:15, got it." I nodded while Cliffjumper pouted. I turned to him.

"Or I could just go back to bed."

Primus, I don't think I ever seen him transform that fast in life.

Laughing, I jumped into the vehicle and placed my bag in the backseat. Optimus went over to the ground bridge and activate it. So he must know where we are going.

When we got through to the other side, we were in an alley.

Cliffjumper activated his holoform (He was wearing a red t-shirt and swimming trunks) and drove forward before turning onto the road. Looking around I noticed all the palm trees.

I was about to ask where we were at when a sign caught my attention, and my eyes widened when I read what was on it.

 _Miami Beach._

"Miami Beach, we're going to Miami beach?!" I nearly squealed. I had always wanted to visit Miami and there beaches.

Cliffjumper looked at me with a huge smile. "Surprise."

Laughing, I flung my arms around his neck. "Oh my gosh, you have no idea how much I've always wanted to come here! Cliffjumper you're the best!" I exclaimed. He chuckled as I felt one of his arms wrap around me, the other on the wheel 'steering'.

"I had a feeling you would like this." I heard the smirk in his voice.

Letting go of him I looked back out the window, awed by the buildings and the view of the beach.

Finally we found a place to park after looking around for 15 minuets.

We got out and I went to the backseat to grab my bag. Looking over the other side the back, I noticed that Cliffjumper had a towel with him.

"Hey, you want me to put that in my bag?" Nodded, he handed me the towel and I shoved it inside my bag.

"You ready?" Cliff asked me as he came around to me. I grinned. "Pit yeah!"

As we walked on the boardwalk towards the beach, Cliff and I talked about a lot of places we would like to visit. Like the Grand Canyon and Yellowstone National Park.

Getting to the edge where the boardwalk transcends into sand I stopped to take my sandals off so walking across the sand will be easier. Noticing what I was doing Cliffjumper did the same before we walked until we found a area where there weren't any people for at least 50 feet.

"This seems like a good spot." Cliff said as I down my bag. Looking towards the ocean, I couldn't help but admire how blue the water look as well as how it sparkled with the sun shining on it.

Taking out my phone I took a couple steps forward before taking several pictures of the scenery.

Coming up beside me, Cliffjumper looked out at the water, then turned to me with a grin. "You seem to like taking pictures a lot."

Deciding that I got enough pictured, I put my phone inside my duffel bag before turning to him with a smirk. "I enjoy taking pictures of different landscapes, sunrises, and sunsets. I actually wanted to become a photographer." I looked to the ocean. "When you see nothing but wars between countries, genders, politics, religion, and race. It's nice to capture the good moments in life."

Looking back to my guardian, he seemed to stare at me in amazement then smiled. "You really are something, you know that? Now come on, it's already 9 o'clock!" I quickly turned around when he started taking off his shirt, blushing furiously before I slipped off my cover dress.

I heard chuckling from behind me. "What's the matter Shadow, shy?"

I scoffed and turned to face him, only to freeze. _Sweet Primus, he's fragging hot!_ Somehow my blush deepened. "What? N-no, why would you think t-that?" His grin widened. Fragging stuttering. Fragging blushing.

"Shut up, I've seen plenty of shirtless guys." I said before reaching down and scooping a handful of damp sand. Smirking, I through it at him before turning tail and dashing towards the watch.

"Oh now you're gonna get it!" Cliffjumper exclaimed from behind me as he came after me.

I was nearly into the water when I was suddenly grabbed from behind, squealing when I was thrown over Cliffs shoulder.

"Cliff, no! Don't you dare!" I laughed as he started running into the water before Suddenly taking me and tossing me in.

Popping back up, I playfully glared at the laughing man before smirking mischievously. "Wow, is that all you got Cliffjumper? That's kinda sad!" I shouted before swimming farther out, cause I ain't stupid, I know that he's going to be right up my ass and I have no idea what he might come up with.

Even though I may not be fast on sand, but I am fast in water. I started making a wide curve, heading for the shore. "Come on Cliff, I didn't think that you were that slow!"

"Why you little...!"

Getting to the shore I quickly went and retrieved my phone before going to the video camera and turning back towards Cliffjumper, who was still swimming towards the shore.

"Here we are at the famous Miami Beach, and there you can see my guardian _still_ trying to get to me. He may be fast on sand, but not in water. Hey Cliff, say hi to the camera!" I laughed.

"You're gonna get it Shadow!"

"Your gonna have to catch me first!" I responded as I started jogging backwards while still filming Cliff getting closer to the shore, soon enough he was running after me.

I turned to try and run but the sand made me lose my balance and I soon found myself falling to the ground face first. My phone fell out of my hand and into the sand, the phone sticking out and camera facing me.

I scrambled to get to my feet only to be suddenly pinned to the ground. "Gotcha!" _Scrap!_

"Now what was it that you were saying? _Is that all I got_ and _I'm slow?_ " I turned my head just enough to see Cliffjumper with a shit eating grin. Then he looked to my phone. "Is it still recording?" He asked as he got a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

I don't know if he took my silence as a yes or no, but I suddenly found myself flipped onto my back, trying not to blush when Cliff was once again on top of me.

"But then again..." He trailed off before his hands trailed down to a certain spot on my sides. I tried to resist, but after several seconds I was laughing and squealing up a storm.

"Ain't nothing you can do now huh Shadow?" Cliffjumper laughed as he brought one of his hands to a spot on my neck, causing my laughter to skyrocket.

"Cliff sto-hahahah-p, I-I haaaahahahah I can't- haaahahahaaaaaaa brea-th!" I tried pleading between laughs. Key word 'try'.

This lasted for another 5 minuets before he gave me mercy. He got off of me, leaving me to gasp for air, before coming back over and laying beside me. Lifting up my phone that he must have grabbed, he replayed the video, laughing when he tickle attacked me.

"You learn your lesson?" He smirked at me.

"Depends." I smirked back.

And so for the rest of the time we were there, we talked and joked around, splashed in the water. Pit, we even attempted to build a sand castle, which was hard without any buckets and tools.

By the time it was 3 o'clock, we came back to my bag and dried ourselves off with our towels. Wrapping the towel around me, I grabbed my bag and walked to one of the changing tents that they had around the beach.

"Hey Cliff, I'm gonna change into some dry clothes, could you stand out here and make sure nobody tries to come in here?" He nodded, standing next to the entrance like a security guard, thanking him I went in. Do you know how hard it is to take off a wet swimming suit? Let me tell you...it's hard!

Finally after several minuets, I walked out wearing denim shorts that went just three inches above my knees, and a dark green t-shirt.

"Alright, lets get back before OP decides to give us a lecture for being late." Cliff nodded in agreement before making our way back to the red Challenger. When we got there I placed the bag in the backseat before turning to Cliffjumper.

I walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you, this was amazing, I hope we could do this again sometime." He smiled down at me.

"Your welcome Shadow, and I'm sure we could do this again." Taking a step back I headed for the passenger door while Cliffjumper went around to the drivers side.

"Now lets go before Doc or Boss bot throws a fit."

It didn't take long to get back to the alley and when we did we called for a bridge. Smiling at each other, we drove through.

* * *

I sat upon Cliffjumpers shoulder as we all stood around the main room talking to each other and our time at the beach (to which Raf and Miko were jealous that I got to go while they had school). Arcee had gone out to bring Jack back to base.

We were in the middle of talking when Ratchet turned from the computer.

"Optimus, I've pointed out the location of Megatron's space bridge. High in Earth's orbit." Ratchet informs not too happy.

"Out of our reach." Optimus says as he walked up to us.

"Ok. So you guys don't fly, but can't you just ground bridge there?" Miko asks in confusion. I shook my head and took Ratchet's line.

"The ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way out there, the vortex could snap and scatter them to the stars." I explained as the medic nodded in agreement.

"Since Megatron is likely already in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk." Optimus said turning towards the bridge. "Reaching the space bridge first, is our only means of stopping him."

Cliffjumper opened his mouth to say something when we heard honking. We all looked to the tunnel to see Arcee drive in with Jack.

"Hey, guess who's back?" The teen said as he took off his helmet.

I gave him a knowing smile. "It's good to have you back."

He chuckled. "Something tells me you knew that Arcee would come after me."

"Maybe."

"Autobots, prepare for departure." Optimus tell them as Arcee transformed.

"Where to?" Arcee asked confused.

"The final frontier." Miko reveals as Jack gaped.

"Space? I thought that they didn't have a way to get there." Jack said in confusion.

"They don't, really." Raf says as Bee lowers him to the ground. Suddenly Cliffjumper brings his hand to where I am.

"Sorry Shadow, but I gotta go kick some con tailpipe." He said with a smirk as he lowered me to the ground. When I was down I walked over to the three kids.

"Well, be seeing you." Jack said to Arcee who smirked before walking away.

Ratchet approached the ground bridge lever, activating the ground bridge.

"Be careful Bee." Raf looked to his guardian. " _Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it._ "

"I'm so jealous." Miko looked up at Bulkhead upset. "Don't even think about following me." He tells her sternly. _Don't worry Bulk, she ain't going nowhere with me here._

I turned to Cliffjumper. "You better watch your aft out there, if you come back injured, I will make your living a living pit. That goes for you too OP." I said as I gave both Cliffjumper and Optimus a look. Optimus nodded at me while Cliff knelled down in front of me with a grin. "Hey, I'll be just fine, I won't let anything happen to me, and they won't either."

I gave him a nod and he stood up and joined the others by the ground bridge.

"Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans, I will _never_ forgive you." I glared at Ratchet when he said that. I'm this close to offlining him.

"Until we meet again old friend."

I snickered. "Heh, 'old' friend." I said quietly.

"Autobots, roll out!" I watched as they all transformed and sped through the ground bridge. Turning on my heels I ran up the stairs and to the rail so I can watch the screen. Soon we could hear the bots over the comm. link.

 ** _"Autobots, transform and gravitize."_** Optimus's voice came over the link. Transforming can be heard before they landed on the space bridge.

 ** _"Whoa, Don't look down...or up...or left."_** Bulkhead muttered.

 _"_ Try looking right then." I snickered.

 _"_ ** _No thanks I'm good."_** Bulk said quickly, causing me to laugh out loud.

 **"** ** _Guess who just arrived."_** Cliffjumper said. "The Cons Warship." I smirked.

 ** _"So Magatron's packing enough Dark Energon to raise Cybertron's dead?"_** Arcee asks.

 ** _"And since we do not_** ** _possess_** ** _ready means of disabling the space bridge, nothing gets in or out."_** Optimus states as we heard transformation and blasters warming up.

I jumped slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning I saw Jack looking at me concerned. "Hey, is everything alright with you and Ratchet?" He asked me quietly so doc bot wouldn't overhear. I knew that he was referring to yesterday when I snapped at the medic.

I sighed silently. "Complicated." Was all I said. He nodded.

 ** _"Well, what are they waiting for?"_** Arcee questioned.

 ** _"Yeah, some of us have better things to do."_** Cliffjumper said in irritation. I lightly shook my head in amusement.

 ** _"It appears the Decipticons have sustained serious damage to their interstellar navigation system."_** Optimus informed and I can hear Cliff and Bulk.

 ** _"Huh, that was our handy work."_** Cliff said proudly to the Prime with Bulkhead agreeing.

 ** _"Great job Cliffjumper , Bulkhead. Without the dish, Megatron won't be able to aim the space bridge at Cybertron."_** Optimus complimented the two. "Yeah, you two did great trashing it." I said to them.

Raf turned to us. "Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?"

"Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away, to reach it their aim must be astronomically precise." Ratchet answered and we nodded in understanding.

 ** _"If Megatron went to the trouble of rendezvousing with his space bridge, he must have an alternate targeting system. A remote one."_** Prime said and Ratchet scoffed.

"From what I know of Earth's technology I doubt that there exist a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

I glared at the medic. "Really Ratchet? Do you really have that little faith in human being? Just because we are small, not made out of metal, and can live for up to 100 years, doesn't mean that we don't have strong technology." I growled as I noticed that Raf was typing on the computer.

"What about a whole bunch of linked radio telescopes? Like the giant size array in Texas," Raf suggested and I placed a hand on his shoulder, giving the boy a small smile. _I_ _can't wait to go back to Texas, even if it is for a short amount of time._

Suddenly Ratchet leans towards us. "ZIP-BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP! This is not child's play!" He exclaims agitated. All I did was smirk.

 ** _"Good thinking Raf."_**

"Told you so Ratchet. Do not _EVER_ underestimate us humans." And with that we turned back to the computer.

 ** _"Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard."_** Optimus ordered. And right at that moment said agent decided to speak up.

"YOU! SOLDIER! You're out of uniform, put on some pants!" And with that said he flopped back down. everyone exchanged weird looks, but Cliffjumper and I burst out laughing.

 ** _"Primus that was great! Please tell me someone got that on video."_** Cliffjumper said between laughs.

"Priceless!" I had tears in my eyes now.

"That may be a challenge." Ratchet shook his head. Raf started typing more, hoping to get past the firewalls.

"I can't get passed the array's firewall's, there too thick." The boy complained, slamming his fists against the table.

"You, think you could keep the Decipticons out?" Ratchet questions unconvinced. I sighed heavily. _When will he ever learn?_

"Maybe. If I could get in." He told Ratchet.

"K, wait, wait, wait, Raf, what if we got you all the way in, like inside the building in?" Jack said, placing a hand on Raf's shoulder.

"I could log into the internal network on the other side of the firewall." Raf perked up.

 ** _"The risk is too great, the Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site."_** Optimus started to object to the idea of us going somewhere the cons will be at.

"Optimus, with all due respect, you said it yourself, this is bigger than the safety of four humans." Jack stated looking up at the screen.

"Yeah! If we let the cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet." Miko argued.

"Optimus, please, let us fight to protect our planet." I pleaded. My old friend was silent for a moment.

 ** _"Raf?"_** Turning to the boy who seemed to be thinking hard.

"I wanna give it a shot." He decided at last. Grinning, I hi fived him and then Miko. We ran down the stairs towards the ground bridge while Ratchet put in the coordinates.

 ** _"Here comes the welcoming_** ** _committee_** ** _."_** Bulkhead warned the others as I started hearing the fighting begin.

Ratchet gave us a stern look. "Be careful, there is no telling how many cons may be there nor security guards."

I laughed dryly. "Now he cares." I said just loud enough for Ratchet to hear me.

We ran through the ground bridge and when we jumped out the other side we tried to keep our balance.

"That'll take some getting used to." Jack groaned while holding his head.

"No joke." I said lightly shaking my head. It wasn't that bad, but I did feel a slight dizziness. We looked around at the building and all the satellites. Seeing that there wasn't anyone around we made a run for the building.

"Hold on, let me check if it's clear." Jack said as we stayed back and he slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. "It's clear." He gave us the all clear as we slipped in and quickly made our way through the building, checking each room until we found the room we needed.

"Go on, I'll keep watch." I told them as I stood by the door while they went to the computer and Raf started typing. Miko came over to the door and peeked out before closing the door again.

"Security sure is lax in this place." She commented as she walked back to the boys. At that moment, the computer made a strange noise.

"I'm in!" He say with a smile before furrowed his eyebrows. "And so are the Decepticons."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed quietly in shock, eyes widening. "Not good." I said as I stepped closer to them.

"How can you tall?" Miko asked.

"Schematics, with the same alien math we saw on their ship." He turned to us smirking. "But this time, I can download it." He grabbed his flash drive, plugged it in and resume typing.

"It's gotta be the space bridge." Miko said looking at the screen.

"It is." I confirmed for her.

"The Decepticons are syncing it to their dishes, but I can sync to them." Raf stated.

"Will they know?" Jack asked concerned but Raf just waved him off.

"Even if the Decepticons see that i'm in the system, they will have no idea i'm in the house!" _Unless your Soundwave._

I was not looking forward to getting flung against the wall.

"They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long." Raf typed something and we saw on the screen that the satellites were moving.

I smiled widely. "You think you could teach me how to hack sometime?" I asked and he seemed quite overjoyed that someone was interested in the same thing he was. "Yeah, definitely."

I then remembered part of the show, and I nervously glanced at the now blinking camera.

Then we noticed the satellites going back. "The dishes are heading back to Cybertron! I guess I'll just undo that again." Raf went back to typing and Jack leaned closer to the boy.

"What happens when the Cons realize they're being punked?" He questions in worry.

"It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming." Raf explained.

"Yeah Jack, what are the cons gonna do? They're probably, like, a thousand miles away." _Oh Miko, I really really wished that you hadn't said that._ I thought as I noticed the air slightly shift behind me.

When Jack started to turn to look behind us I got ready to unwillingly become a rag doll.

"WAAA!" Jack screamed and then Jack, Miko, and I were being thrown around. Jack was the first that was thrown against the wall and a couple seconds later Miko joined him, but I wrapped my arms and legs around Soundwaves tentacle as I held on for dear life. He tried flinging me off of him and honestly it felt as though I was participating in some sort of alien rodeo.

My eyes slightly widened when I noticed Miko grab hold of an ax. "Don't you Fragging dare swing that ax!" I screamed at her, but she just ignored me as she gave out a war cry.

I was soooo happy when Soundwave moved so the ax didn't cut me in half, though when he came back and hit Milo, our heads narrowly slammed together.

She went flying to the wall while the ax fell to the ground right by us, to which Soundwave picked up.

"You handed it an AX!?" Jack yelled. Raf gulped nervously. "Not good."

For a slit second I thought he was going to turn the ax on me, but instead he pulled out of the room...

 _With me still on him._

 _Not good. Not good at all._ I thought as I looked around. Cursing, I closed my eyes and let go of the tentacle. Gasping in pain as I slammed onto the ground and rolled a few feet before stopping.

Moaning, I glanced up in time to see the tentacle stop and seemed to be looking at me.

"Shadow!" My head snapped to look behind me as I heard Jack shouting my name. Looking back in front of me I saw the end of the ax retreating around the corner.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Jack asked as he bent down to me. I nodded, even though my head was killing me.

"Yeah, go, go. Im right behind you." I told them as I started getting up. They looked at me concerned. "Go!" I shouted and they ran off ahead. I got up on shake feet before stumbling as fast as I could after them.

Pushing open the doors I saw Soundwave up on the roof he tore open just about to fly off, only to turn back when he noticed me. He seemed to stare at me and I knew that he got a picture before transforming and flying off.

I leaned against the door way as the three inspected the cut line.

"He cut the hardline. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron. For good." Raf said grimly as he turned to us, only for his eyes to widen when he spotted me leaning in the doorway.

"Shadow?" He ran to me and I smiled down at him.

"I'll be fine, I just hit my head is all." He didn't look convinced and neither did Jack and Miko.

"I'm gonna call for a bridge." Jack stated as he dialed base before coming over and helping me stand.

It Didn't take long for the ground bridge to appear and we all went through it.

Ratchet looked towards us but his eyes widened when he saw that I was being supported by Jack. "What happened?" He asked as he rushed over to us and plucked me off the ground, which did not help my head at all.

"We were attacked by a con." Raf explained as they followed Ratchet. I had to lay down in his hand as the room wouldn't stop spinning.

"Yeah, he had a screen over his face and these freaky tentacles." Miko added causing the Medic to stiffen.

"Soundwave..." I muttered catching Ratchets attention. "He swung Jack, Miko, and I around the room before flinging them into a wall, I was able to hang on. When he got ahold on a ax, he pulled out of the room with me still holding on. I didn't want to get captured so I had no choice but to let go, falling hard onto the ground, rolling several feet and my head hitting the concrete flooring several times. He stopped. He could have used the ax and killed me easily, but he didn't." I explained and he seemed confused, muttering things like 'that doesn't make sense'. Ratchet sat me on the platform near the computers before scanning me.

"It doesn't look like there's too much damage just a slight concussion." He told me and I nodded slowly as to not make my headache worse.

"Thanks." I thanked him. He nodded and went back to the computer when a beep was heard.

"Optimus, I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in their space bridge vortex! One with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet informed while we looked up at the screen. Suddenly I saw Agent Fowler making his way towards us.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked him. He looked at me with questioning eyes. "I'll live. What happened to you? You look as though you got hit by a truck."

I chuckled. "Unwillingly became a rag doll. Doc says I got a slight concussion but other than that I'm fine." His eyes widened in shock but before he could say anything, Optimus's voice came over the comm.

 ** _"Dark Energon. Ratchet, we must destroy the ground bridge!"_** Ratchet looked down in sadness, and if I didn't already know that will happen in the future, I would have been sad too.

"Ratchet, Optimus, there _will_ be another way back to Cybertron. _Trust me._ " I reassured them as Ratchet looks at me wide eyed and I smirked, walking up to the railing.

 _"_ There's enough live Energon coursing through it to detonate it. Even though y'all don't have enough fire power to ignite it, there is another way." I explained before turning to Raf who instantly understood where I was going with this and brought out his flash drive.

"The schematics could help." He said going up to one of the computers and plugging it in, transferring it to the main computer. Ratchet still looked unsure and my expression softened.

Ratchet, guys, remember where I had come from. Trust me. There _will_ be another way back. Just trust me, Alright." Ratchet looked down thinking before looking back up.

 _"_ Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!" I smiled wide as I heard Optimus give the others instructions while he distracts Megatron who is no doubt flying down to battle with the Prime.

"Hey Shadow?" I turned to Raf. "How's your head?" He asked and I noticed the others looking at me for my answer.

"It's getting a little better, I wished I had some Alive or Tylenol though." I said and Ratchet looks at me confused.

"What are those?" He asked. _Yeah, he's gonna need to learn a LOT about humans._

"Alive and Tylenol are two brands of painkillers that humans could take if they are in pain." I informed him and he seemed to be thinking hard on something.

"Those thing are getting closer. That's bad, right?" Agent Fowler looked at us confused and I nodded. "Very bad."

 ** _"Ratchet, we're in position."_** I heard Arcee report.

 ** _"What do we need to do?"_** Cliffjumper asks.

"Arcee and Cliffjumper, pay close attention." Ratchet said as he looked over all the diagrams that Raf was bringing up before explaining to them what needs to be done. "-Now follow the line from the flow regulator to the energon pump, there should be a valve."

 ** _"We see it."_** Cliffjumper said. Suddenly I remembered that Megatron comes after them in just a bit.

"Good. To turn all that power against itself, all you need to do is reverse the current." Ratchet instructed and we could hear them struggling to turn the valve. **_"Current reversed."_** Arcee confirmed.

"YES!" Fowler cheered, causing us to take a step back from him. "Right?" I chuckled and nodded.

"I'll ready the ground bridge." Ratchet informed as he started for the ground bridge controls. And in that moment I decided to speak up.

"Guys, watch out! Megatron's headed your way this second!" I warned the four bots. I saw Ratchet and the others eyes widen in horror. "Ratchet, open the bridge now." Nodding, he rapidly typed in some coordnance.

"Optimus, the ground bridge is ready and waiting." Ratchet said over the comm. link.

We all stood be the railing, anxiously waiting for the bots to come through. Hopefully my warning was good enough.

"Do you, think there-" Raf trailed off, afraid to know the answer. Pit, I was too.

Ratchet opened a small panel on his arm an looked at the screen. "Five life signals." He started and I stood scared as I waited for the next line that was to come... "All in good health."

My eyes widened as I nearly collapsed to my knees. _All in good health_. They're all ok, my warning helped.

"Shadow?" Ratchet questioned, but before I could explain, Optimus jumped through the through the bridge, followed by Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead!" Miko exclaimed in relieve as she ran down the steps and to the ex wrecker, hugging his hand. Then Bumblebee came through with Arcee and Cliffjumper trailing behind, completely unharmed.

Raf and Jack ran down the stairs towards their guardians while I stood glued to where I was. Nearly crying when Arcee made the comment to Jack that there were other motorcycles in the world and him responding that she was his first.

"Shadow?" I looked over to see Cliffjumper grinning at me. "I told you I would be just fine."

I stared at him for a second before I found myself running down the stairs at a speed I didn't know I possessed. Lowering his hand down to my level, I flung my arms around as much as I can, very much relieved that he and everyone else was safe.

"Hey Shadow." I turned my head towards Arcee without moving my arms from my guardian.

She smiled at me. "Thank you for that warning, Cliff was able to pull me away just before I was hit."

Ratchet and the others looked shocked. I looked at them. "She didn't die or anything, but she was injured when she was shot by Megatron. But because of my warning, no one got hit." Everyone looked so relieved at that.

"And Megatron?" I heard Ratchet ask.

"Not even he could of survive ground zero." _If only ya'll knew._

"PRIME!" I jumped when Agent Fowler suddenly yelled. We all turned to see him headed towards the elevator, fixing his tie. "I didn't get to thank you bots for the save. I owe you one." He says, turning to us in the elevator. "We all do." And then the doors closed.

"He won't be so grumpy to ya'll now." I told them and Bulkhead chuckled.

"I'll believe it when I see it." All of us, minus Prime and Ratchet, laughed at that. Miko then turns and walks up to Optimus.

"So is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?" The girl asks sadly. Looking up at the Prime I saw that he was thinking.

"I do not see a reason that we should." Optimus said as he retracted his mask.

Miko cheered while Raf was smiling from ear to ear and Jack and I bumped fists. Finally we were done with the Darkness Rising episodes and could relax for a bit.

* * *

I sat on the edge on top of the base watching the sunset. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee had already taken the others home over half an hour ago and I came up here for some fresh air, my head only slightly hurting.

Using my arms as support, I leaned back and took a slow deep breath. So much has happened these past four days, from coming into this dimension, saving Cliffjumper, regaining memories to meeting the kids and stopping Megatron from turning Earth into the Walking Dead.

But there is so much that has yet to happen. The Unicron prophecy, the hunt for the Iacon relics, the race to get the Omega Keys, Predacon hunting, and the fight for Cybertron.

But then there are the two cons that I want to save. Breakdown and Dreadwing. How am I suppose to save them when the Autobots are nowhere around where I could possibly pull a Miko and sneak through to help them. I know I could try warning Dreadwing when he gives us the Forge Of Solus Prime to not go after Starscream or to possibly convince him in either joining us or becoming a neutral.

But Breakdown? He was killed by Arachnid. How could I possibly be able to save him. Maybe if there was a way that I could somehow warn him or even Knockout.

I was so deep in my thought that I didn't hear the bots lift open up, nor did I hear the sound of transformation.

Maybe there could be a way to somehow warn Soundwave of the risk. I mean I know that he wouldn't like Arachnid at all and could help him. Perhaps there could be a way to get on the silent cons good side, as well as Knockouts, Breakdowns, and Dreadwings.

Or maybe-

My thoughts came to a screeching halt when I felt someones presents behind me, as well as soft footsteps. And since Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee had already taken the others home, the only other possible bot that could be up here is either Cliffjumper or Optimus. Though i'm betting it is Cliffjumper.

I sighed. "You know, sneaking up behind someone could turn out badly." I said as I turned to face whoever it was, only for my eyes to widen in shock. The holoform before me was a male that looked to be in his late 50s early 60s, white hair, and had on a lab coat.

"I did not intend to sneak up on you." Ratchet said as he gestured beside me. "May I sit?" I nodded and he sat down beside me. I looked back up towards the sky at all the bright colors, Ratchet doing the same.

We sat there in silence for roughly 10 minuets before Ratchet spoke. "I came up here because I wanted to speak with you."

I was quiet for a moment before responding to him. "About what?"

"Well first, I wanted to apologize for the way I have acted towards you and the other humans." He said as I turned to look at him, and he looked at me. I never expected him to actually apologize.

"Alright." I scooted back from the edge just a bit before bringing my knees to my chest. "You said that that was first, so there's another?"

He nodded, not commenting on the fact that I didn't say weither I forgave him or not. I'll have to think about that for a bit.

"I wanted to know how your head was doing, Cliffjumper nearly went raging out of the base when he found out what had happened." I silently chuckled.

"Figures. I had thought that it was him instead of you, probably to either give me a full on checkup _himself_ or to give me a lecture... or both. But my head is doing a lot better than earlier." And I have a sneaking suspicion that that is exactly what is going to happen the next time I'm with the red bot.

"Hm, Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised. And that's good to know." Then we were silent again for a bit.

"Ratchet?"

"Hmm?"

I sighed. "Do you think that I'll ever be Cybertronian again?" I felt his eyes snap to me and I glanced up to see him looking at me with sad pained expression.

"I-I do not know Shadow. But I promise that I will search for a way to turn you back." He declared and I couldn't help the small smile that worked it's way to my face. Scooting to the side, I flung my arms around the medics neck, catching him off guard.

"Thank you Ratchet. And yes, I forgive you." I said as I hugged him. I felt him wrap his arms around me. "You're welcome sweetspark."

* * *

Unbeknownst to two, they were being watched.

He couldn't help the smile that found it's way onto his faceplate as he watched his two old friends interacting with each other from the monitors.

"It's about time they made up." The Prime muttered under his breath before turning towards a pacing Cliffjumper.

"When she gets back in here I swear i'm gonna check her myself..." The red muttered while also saying that he was going to give her a lecture.

Optimus nearly chuckled at that before glancing at the girl. _Things just got interesting._ And with that he clicked out of the camera feed and walked towards his quarters.

* * *

 **Well Shadow had quite the eventful day, first spending the first part of the day with Cliffjumper at the beach before helping the kids with destroying the space bridge. And it looks like Ratchet and Shadow finally made up.**

 **So next chapter will be quite interesting. I would say more but I don't wanna spoil anything.**

 **Shadow: *Glaring* You better not have me coming in contact with those that turn me into a rag doll.**

 **Me:* Nervously backing away* Heh heh, no nothing like that.**

 **Cliffjumper:*Yells from the distance* Shadow, where are you?! I need to have a word with you!**

 **Shadow:*Eyes widening* Scrap! *Runs off to hide***

 **Cliffjumper: *Runs into the room*** **Authoress, have you seen Shadow?**

 **Me: *Points down the hall she ran down* She went that way.**

 **Cliffjumper: Thanks. *Runs down hallway* Shadow, you can't run and hide from me forever!**

 **Me: Well this is going to be interesting. Thank you for reading. And until next time, Shadowstalker, out!**


	7. Ch7: Girls Day Out

**Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. So much has been happening at home that I haven't been able to work on this story, and I'm not sure when I might be able update the next chapter.**

 **This chapter is what happens the day between Darkness Rising and Students & Masters. Hey, they get a free day without dealing with the Decipticons.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Transformers Prime, only my OCs.**

 **Read and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven : Girls Day Out**

* * *

High above Earth's atmosphere, there flew the Decepticon warship.

While most of the troops were still coming to terms with their Lords death,

Starscream was nearly having a dance party with himself demanding everybot to refer him as 'lord' now.

Everyone aboard the ship were doing their own assigned tasks or just trying to avoid the new leader. Everyone, but one.

In his private quarters, Soundwave felt restless as he stood up in front of his monitor as he just stared at the photo of the human girl that he had come in contact with the day before. The one by the name Shadow.

Soundwave couldn't believe his audio receptors when he first heard her speak, yelling at the other girl who had grabbed the ax, and he was glad that she had spoken cause that ax would have been lodged into her back if he hadn't moved them out of the way in time.

Going into his old personal file, he brought out another photo, one that he took back before Cybertron went dark.

Shadowstalker.

He moved the photos so that they were side by side. There he was able to compare the two, and apart from the obvious race difference, they looked almost identical.

"See what I mean Boss?"

"Yeah, we were thinking the same when we saw her on the ship a few days ago."

The silent con glanced down at the two minicons before looking back up at the pictures. _There's no mistaking that voice._ He thought to himself as he looked at the picture from Cybertron.

He remembered that solar cycle and him taking it.

The young femme had been sitting on the ground, along with four minicons. Three of which was right next to him. Laserbeak. Frenzy and Rumble. The fourth, Ravage, had gotten separated from them eons ago, but because of the bond they share, they knew that he was still online somewhere.

But something troubled Soundwave greatly, she had looked right at him with no recognition what so ever. No, she didn't seem to recognize him at all.

He remembered when he pulled out of that computer room with the ax and Shadow holding on to him, nearly having a spark attack when she fell off. He had heard how hard she hit the ground and he knew that she had hurt herself.

But he also saw the slight fear in her eyes when she looked up at the ax that he was still holding. It pained him to see her looking at him like that. And no, he had absolutely NO intention of using that ax on her.

He clenched his fists in anger. Yeah, he had heard the reports of her disappearance, and the rumors that it had been the Kieshan Horlock. If there's one thing the Autobots and Decepticons have in common, it's that all Kieshans are enemies to them.

Suddenly his expression softened behind his visor as he looked at the humanized version of the Cybertronian he once knew.

 _Oh, Shadowstalker, what had he done to you?_ If he ever comes across a Kieshan, he's going to make them pay dearly for what they have done.

 _'Do you think that we should tell him?'_ He was snapped out of his thoughts when Laserbeak spoke through the bond. Soundwave thought for a moment.

Right now only them four know about this, he hadn't told Lord Megatron before the space bridge explosion, and he ain't stupid, once Starscream finds out about her, then he will attempt to capture her and put her through the same pit he put that agent through, maybe worse. He will tell the new 'Lord' about the other three human children, but he refuses to put Shadowstalker at risk. The Autobots are a lot safer place than here on the Nemesis.

 _'Yes, he has the right to know. Starscream must never find out about her.'_ He answered her. And with that Soundwave logged out of his monitor while the twins took to the vents, and they all headed to the Med Bay.

* * *

"Well, it's gonna be awhile, plus we need to find some stuff to go into my room, like bed spreads and clothes and all that stuff, we'll use the debit card Fowler gave me, also it's to spend some time away from ya guys." I explained to Cliffjumper but couldn't help but laugh when he gave me a fake hurt expression. Miko laughed as well.

And to explain how I got a debit card from Agent Fowler, well lets just say that he came back late last night and was surprized to see me and demanded why I was still there and not at "home". So we ended up explaining to him about who I was and my story. To say that he was stunned would be an understatement. But in the end he gave me the debit card and his business card so I could contact him if I ever needed anything.

"We don't mean that in a bad way Cliffjumper, we all love being around you bots." Miko said from behind me.

"Oh I know, I just love messing with Shadow here." He says right before bringing me into a headlock. I squealed and laughed as he playfully rubbed the top of my head with his knuckles.

"Aw Damn It Cliff! Stooooooop Iiiiiiit!" I tried saying but couldn't stop giggling, and Miko ain't gonna do anything to help me cause she's filming this on her phone while laughing.

Finally I was able to grab the hand that was on my head and force it away, my face was probably red from laughing. I didn't feel like moving back to my side so I just stayed leaning against Cliffs holoform, his arm that had me in a headlock stayed over my shoulder while the one I forced away from my head went back to the steering wheel so it looks like he's driving.

When I got my breathing back to normal I turned my head towards Miko. "Your sending that to me, Right?"

"You bet."

That's when my phone vibrated and beeped telling me that I got a text, but at the same time Cliffs monitor beeped saying he too got a message.

"Wait, did you..." I trailed off as I brought out my phone and saw that she did send me the video, but then looked at the top to see the words _Group Message_.

"Miko, you better be Damn glad that I can't reach you." I said as Cliff opened the message that he got and it was the video Miko took of Cliff and me. Cliffjumper laughed as I just groaned and buried my face in Cliffs side, I felt him pat me with the hand that was around my shoulder.

"Who all did you send this to?" I asked from my place.

"Oh just you, Cliff, Bulk, Arcee, Bee, Jack, and Raf." Miko said smugly with no regrets at all. I just groaned once again.

Then Miko's, Cliff's , and my message notification beeped, I still didn't move. "Who and what?" I asked.

"From Arcee, _Lol_ , _Well I see Ya are having quite a fun time up there!."_ Cliffjumper read as I looked up at his screen display.

 _"Oh yeah we are! "_ He responded. I got to the messages.

Me: " _SAVE MEEEEEEEE!"_ I typed out then pushed send, and a second later popped up on Cliffs screen as he laughed.

"Nah I won't let them." He said to me and he typed that exact sentence before sending. I then got one from Raf and Jack.

Raf: **"** _Lol, good luck Shadow_ "

Jack: _"It was nice knowing you Shadow, R.I.P."_

Me: " _I'm totally feeling the love here guys...NOT!"_ I responded and Bulkhead sent ' _I bet you wished you were in the back seat with Miko now huh?'_

 _Me: "YASSSSSS!"_ I said and then I got one from Bee

Bee: " _Sorry I wish I could Help But I'm racing with Raf, but now that i'm thinking bout it I would most likely help Cliffjumper. "_

 _Me: "TRAITORRRRR!"_

 _Bee: " "_

Then we all got a message from someone that non of us (except Miko)thought was even part of the group message.

" _I see you all are enjoying yourselfs, the video is quite- intertaining."_

I just gaped at the text and the one who sent it while everyone else quickly responded.

Miko: " _It's bout time you responded!_

Cliff: _"Optimus!?"_

Bulk: _"Optimus! What in the Allspark!"_

Bee: " _WAIT WHAT!?_

Arcee: " _Well that was unexpected!"_

Jack: " _Hey Optimus, didn't know you were on here."_

Raf: " _Hey Optimus "_

Me: " _Hey O.P., Welcome to the party, NOW SAVE MEEEEEE!"_

Optimus: " _I am sorry Shadow, but I cannot Help you at the moment. "_

Cliff: "HA!"

Me: " * _died* "_

Arcee: " _Lol"_

Miko: " _Lolz!"_

Me: " _I GIVE UP!"_

I just laid limp against Cliffjumper playing dead, and it wasn't long before Miko started poking my cheek asking if I was dead, I let her continue for another minute before snapping my teeth towards her finger. She yelped before slamming back against her seat.

Not long afterwards we pulled up to the shopping mall and parked in an empty space with Arcee parking right next to us.

Cliffjumper turned towards us as I sat back up in my seat. "Well, I guess I'll see ya femmes later then huh?"

"Sure will, bye!" Miko said as she excitedly got out of the car. I laughed as I gave Cliff a quick hug. "Yeah, we'll see you later Cliff." I said as I got out and he rolled down the window.

"Now don't you all have too much fun without me." Cliff said with a smirk and Arcee chuckled as her holoform came over to look at him before speaking. "Well in that case, we'll have the time of our lives." She smirked before walking towards the entrance of the mall with Miko following close behind.

"Haha bye Cliff." I waved at him before running to catch up with the other two.

* * *

*Cliffjumper's POV*

I watched as Shadow, Arcee, and Miko disappeared into the building and after a couple of seconds I shifted gears and drove out of the parking lot and back towards base. I decided to not deactivate my holoform since I was still in town.

Glancing at my monitor I pulled up the video of Shadow and I and played it.

I couldn't help but smile at that moment but then I paused it right as she looked at the camera and I couldn't help but get a warm feeling in my spark. It looks as if she is looking straight at me, smiling warmly.

I was suddenly interrupted when my com-link went off. "Cliffjumper, are you on your way back yet?" The gruff voice of Ratchet asked.

Rolling my optics I answered. "Yeah Doc I'm on my way." All I got was a low growl before he cut off the com. I smirked. Oh how I just love to mess around with my team mates.

I turned on the radio as I sped down the dessert road. it was about 5 o'clock when I arrived back at base.

When I transformed I noticed that everyone was around the monitors so I walked up next to Bulkhead. "Hey, what's going on?" Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at me as Bulk responded.

"We don't know yet, the computer started going off right before you came in." I nodded before Ratchet spoke out. "I'm picking up a signal from an Autobot ship near the planet called Jupiter." My optics widened in shock and hope.

"Really!? That's incredible!" Bumblebee exclaimed as Bulk and I nodded in agreement.

Optimus walked up to the monitors. "Autobot outpost Omega One to unknown vessel, Identify yourself?"

 _"Well it's about time that I find some bots! I almost thought that I was the only one out here."_ Came a mech's response. I didn't recognize the voice though.

I was about to ask the bot to state his name when Ratchet suddenly perked up. "Windblade!? Is that you?" He asked shocked. **(Author's Note: This is a different Windblade than the one from the other Transformers shows.)**

 _"By the Allspark, Ratchet is that really you?"_ The mech, Windblade, asked in equal shock. _"I feared that I would never hear from you again."_

My optics widened when Ratchet actually laughed. "Well, as you can tell, I'm very much online. And I'm not the only one." I decided to speak up. "Yeah, but we aren't the only one's here though. We got con's everywhere."

 _"Sounds like ya'll could use a servo or two. I can make it there in about 3 joors ._ _ **(Hours)**_ _"_ He says. Ratchet started typing on the computer. "I'm sending the landing coordinates to you now."

Suddenly Bulkhead speaks up. "Uhh, should we tell him about a certain humanized femme?" He asks nervously. I raised a optic ridge.

 _"Bulkhead? Dang I didn't think I would find you all the way out here? To think I might actually get a break from ya_ _Wreckers_ _... And what are you talking about?"_ I looked at Bulkhead confused. _They know each other?_

"Was Windblade a Wrecker as well Bulk?" I asked but before he could answer, laughter came over the com. _"Oh Pit na! No offence Bulkhead. Me and my group sometimes did missions with the Wreckers, especially if it involved an Kieshan."_ He explained and my optics widened in disbelieve. _No way, he's a..._

"Your A Shadowhunter!?" Bumblebee exclaimed in shock. _Now I know why Bulk was asking if we should tell him about Shadow._ Looking around I saw that Ratchet and Optimus seemed to already know about this.

 _"Yeah I am, but anyways, what were you talking about earlier Bulkhead?"_ Windblade asked and we all exchanged nervous glances with each other, but no where near as nervous as Bulkhead and Ratchet.

Finally Ratchet turned back to the computer. "She's still online." He said quietly. It was silent for several seconds and I wasn't sure if he heard him.

 _"W-What?"_ He finally asked, shocked.

Ratchet took a deep intake before finally dropping the bomb on him.

"Shadowstalker, is still online..."

* * *

*Shadows POV*

We got back to base at around 7:45 and had Arcee, Cliff, and Miko help me put the bags in my room; 7 were mine and 3 were Miko's (we had her put her bags there until Bulkhead took her home).

They had just finished helping me put the bags in my room when Cliff and Arcee got a call saying that the new bot is almost here, I told them to go ahead and meet him while I organized some of the stuff I had gotten. The two of them gave me a strange look before leaving with Miko.

I took out my bed spread out of the package and proceeded to make up the bed in black and royal blue.

After that was done I took out the hangers, laid them on the bed and got out the clothes and laid all them out on the bed. It took me roughly 30 minutes to put the clothes and hang them up in my closet and to put other clothes such as undergarments, shorts, and tank tops in the drawers.

I had my back turned towards the door while going through the other stuff in the remaining 5 large bags, I was so focused on what I was doing that I didn't notice the presents of someone looking at me from my doorway.

"Need any help Shadowstalker?" I jumped and yelped when I suddenly heard a voice from behind me. I spun around from my position on the ground to see an all white with a gray faceplate Cybertronian Mech who is about the same size as Cliffjumper, maybe an inch or two taller, and his build was between Bee's and Wheeljack's.

I remembered on the way back from the mall that Cliffjumper was telling me that they detected an Autobot ship in this Solar System. Which I nearly passed out from shock. There wasn't suppose to be any new bots until Con Job when Wheeljack makes an appearance. When I asked who this new bot was he told me that it was a mech named Windblade. Strangely it had felt as it I heard that name before, much like I had with Nightshade. But something had been bugging me...

Who in the Pits of Kaon are they? I do not recall ever hearing about a Cybertronian named Nightshade in the Transformers franchise, and this seems to be a different Windblade than the one I head of from the shows.

So, I'm guessing that this is Windblade. I must admit, he does see so familiar, but I can't place a finger on it.

After catching my breath from my near heart attack I stood up. "What is up with everybody trying to give me heart attacks now days !" I exclaimed as he chuckled in amusement.

"So your Windblade? And since you called me Shadowstalker I'm guessing that the others told you my predicament?" I asked looking up at him as his expression saddened and he knelled down in front of me. "I am and they told me how you got here and that you don't remember much." He said as I sighed.

"Yeah, it's a pain in the aft, but I've been slowly regaining my memories now." I said as his face brightened up some.

"That's great Shadow! So do you need any help with your room here?" He asks me as I raised an eyebrow at the white Autobot.

"Do you have a holoform yet?" I asked him as he looked at me a bit confused.

"Uh no, I do not. Do I need that?" He asked and I couldn't help but chuckle at the image of him trying to help in his bot form. "Yeah ya kinda do, it would be a bit hard to handle these as a Cybertronian so it would be a lot better and easier to use a human holoform. You can ask Ratchet to help you create one, I'll come with you." He nodded and offered his hand to me.

I climbed onto his hand before he stood back up to his full height and walked out of my room and down the hall towards the command center.

Ratchet was, of course, on the main computer while Optimus was behind him watching whatever was on the screen. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Cliffjumper were talking near the entrance of the base, Bulkhead and Miko must have left to go dune bashing or something while Jack and Raf were playing a racing game, and of course Raf was winning.

Cliffjumper was the first to noticed us when we walked in. "Wow Shadow, ya finish putting all that stuff up already?" He asked giving me a playful smirk and in return I gave him a halfhearted glare as he chuckled.

"Nooo smartaft I haven't. Now if ya don't mind, Windblade over here needs a holoform." I said as Cliff fake pouted while Arcee and Bee chuckled. Windblade and I started to continued towards Ratchet who was now looking as us probably overhearing me saying Windblade needed a holoform.

"Whatever you say, _Partner_." I hear my guardian say from behind us as Windblade suddenly froze halfway across the room and all of a sudden there was tension so thick all throughout the command center you could cut it with a knife. I could faintly hear Ratchet mutter 'This isn't going to end well'.

"What did you just say to her?" Windblade growled out through his teeth as he slowly turned towards the smirking Cliffjumper, Arcee and Bumblebee on the other hand were wide eyed and slowly backing away from the smirking red bot. Jack and Raf had paused their game and were watching the scene in confusion as well as me. I don't understand what is so bad about what Cliffjumper said, he is my guardian and my partner in crime.

I looked up at Windblade's face and saw how pissed he looked and before I could ask what was wrong Cliffjumper spoke. "I called her 'Partner', so what?" He said and the bot holding me let out another low possessive growl.

"You know _exactly_ what." He seethed and still confused on what was going on but not wanting anything to escalate any farther I grabbed Windblade's attention.

"Hey how about we get you that holoform made and also a vehicular form as well, I got the perfect one in mind for you." I said as his expression softened and nodded. He gave Cliffjumper one last death glare before going to Ratchet.

* * *

 _*Thirty minuets later(Said in french accent from Spongebob)*_

"Ok here is the vehicle I had in mind for you." I said pulling up a picture of an all white 2016 Nissan Titan XD.

"Hmm nice, i like it, great choice Shadow." Windblade said from behind me. Turning away from the computer, I got up and walked over to the railing were Wind and Ratchet are. "Thank you Windblade, all we need to do now is have you scan one of these."

"Or just have you download it, it's a lot quicker." Ratchet said as he started typing on the big computer and a diagram of the same vehicle popped up on the screen as I just blinked in surprise.

"Really, I thought ya had to scan them." I said and Ratchet turned towards me.

"You can scan a vehicle to obtain it, or you could download it and still obtain it." Ratchet explained as he got it ready for Windblade to download.

"Oh, cool. I learn something new everyday." I said as I heard Windblade chuckle from beside me and Ratchet smirked.

The download took only about 5 minuets, unlike the holoform that took nearly 30. Making sure everything was set, it was ready to test out, as well as teach Windblade about the rules and law of the road.

I climbed down the ladder and walked up to Windblade as he smirked down at me. "Ready to go for a test drive Shadowstalker?" He asks me and I grinned up at him. "Pit yeah I am, lets go." I said as I watched him transform into his vehicle form and open the passenger door for me as I sprinted up and jumped onto the seat. The door closed behind me and the seat belt snaked around me clicking in place before speeding out of the base into the cool night.

Unaware of the possessive and jealous look a certain red Autobot threw at us.

"Alright then, since humans would normally freak out due to seeing a vehicle drive itself, it is best to do one of two things- either tint your windows just dark enough where people don't notice, or use your holoform. So this would be a good time to test it out, get a feel for it." I explained.

"This is going to be interesting." He muttered through the radio and after a few seconds the holoform fizzled into the drivers seat.

I couldn't help but stare at him, he looked to be somewhere in his mid to late twenties, had jet black hair with white highlights that went just below his ears, fairly tan skin tone, bright blue eyes, white fitted shirt that showed off his muscles with jeans, and muscular arms.

 _Holy fragging Primus, first Cliffjumper, now him! What is up with the bots being either extremely attractive or fragging hot!?_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts before smiling over at the confused man. "Good job, so when ever your'er in public areas you will want to use your holoform."

"It's gonna take a lot of getting use to, though." He said as he pulled over to the side of the road. Which is alright since there ain't anyone around.

Getting out of the truck, Windblade walked around a little, trying to get a feel of being this close to being a human and not using his actual form.

I walked with him a little bit down the road. "Yeah, I can imagine how strange it must be." He glanced at me.

"Is it strange for you? You know, being human?"

I stopped walking and gave him a sad smile. "It feels as if I had been human my whole life, even though I'm starting to regain my memories, I do not remember what it felt like being Cybertronian. And, even if I regain all my memories, there's no telling if I will ever be a Cybertronian again. I may be stuck being human for the rest of my life."

I was completely taken back when he clenched his fist and glared at me before suddenly stomping up to me and grabbing my shoulders. "Don't you dare for one nanoklick think that! You _will_ regain your memories and there _will_ be a way to turn you back! There has to be!"

I stared at him in shock before chuckling softly. "So do I. Ratchet was saying the same thing to me a couple nights ago."

Then something unexpected happened. He hugged me. "I hope you remember soon, but I'm just glad that you are alive." He whispered to me.

Smiling softly, I hugged him back and stayed like that for a while before he stepped back.

"So how about we continue on with the lesson, huh?" I grinned at him and he mirrored the look before nodding.

* * *

The sound of knocking caused the red con stop what he was doing (which was buffing himself for the 10th time that solar cycle) and start making his way towards the door, but stopped short when it suddenly unlocked and opened.

The Knockout raised an optic ridge when Soundwave strolled through, and not two seconds later two minicons popped down from the vents.

"Is there something I can help you with? I was in the middle of something." Knockout asked as he glanced over at his buffer on the table, only to snap his helm towards the sounds of suppressed laughter.

"Really KO? How many times today are you going to buff yourself?" Rumble smirked while Frenzy snickered.

Knockout narrowed his optics at the two, but before he could retort back Soundwave was suddenly in front of him, startling him a bit.

"Yes Soundwave, what is it?" The medic asked impatiently. He did not have time for this, and certainly did not have the time nor sanity to deal with the two small cons.

The only answer he got though, was Soundwave pulling up a picture of a human girl on his visor.

Knockout raised an optic ridge in confusion. "Um, why are you showing me a picture of a human femme? Who cares?" Seriously, who cares about the humans. they are small, fragile, and gross beings.

Soundwave took a step closer to the red medic, causing him to take a step back. "Yeah, I see, it's a human. So what?"

Knockout rolled his optics and turned to walk away, only to cry out in shock and fear when Soundwave suddenly grabbed him by the arm and forced him back around. And this time Soundwave added another picture.

A picture that had Knockouts spark clenching in pain. It was a picture of Shadowstalker.

But before he could question what was going on, Soundwave made it where the two pictures were side by side, prompting the medic to compare the two.

Slowly, his ruby red optics widened in disbelieve. It couldn't be...Could it?

Suddenly Soundwave changed it to the recording of the security camera that had been in the room with the four humans. Showing him the video, as well as the audio that he got of the human known as Shadow.

Stumbling back in shock, knockout ended up backing into the medical berth, which he was glad for because he needed to sit down.

Soundwave stopped it at where he last saw her leaning against the doorway before he flew off, and he kept it there as Knockout just stared at it. "Is it really..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes, it has to be, there's no other explanation for this." Rumble said seriously, all joking aside.

Frenzy nodded. "She looks, sounds, and acts just like the Shadowstalker we knew."

Then Soundwave pulled up the report from Cybertron about her disappearance, before zooming in on the words _'...believed to have been kidnapped by Kieshans.'_ The vain con shook in uncontrollable rage. How _dare_ they do such horrible and unspeakable thing to her.

Knockout was practically seething when he looked at Soundwave. "Does any of the other Decepticons know about her?"

The silent con shook his helm before showing a clip of Starscream interrogating the human known as Agent Fowler, showing him what Starscream would do if he got his hands on her.

Knockout shook his helm. "Yeah, no. I don't care what happens to the other humans, but he cannot know about her. You and I both know what her will do to her, and I'll be damned to pit if I let that happen."

Soundwave nodded before turning to go back to his quarters. He was nearly at the door when Knockout called him. Turning back around, he saw that the red con now had a look of determination. "Could you please send me everything that you have on Shadow?"

Nodding, he did just that, before he and the twins left the med bay.

Leaving Knockout to go over what Soundwave had sent him.

* * *

 **So this was quite a chapter. So now a new Autobot had shown up earlier than planned, I wander how this might effect the timeline. And also it would seem that Soundwave and Knockout knows Shadowstalker, but, the question is** _**how?**_ **And who exactly might this Windblade be? Oh, and we also have the twin** **pranksters** **Frenzy and Rumble, so that will be quite fun.**

 **Shadow: What the frag!? This wasn't part of the timeline!*Glares at** **Authoress***

 **Me:*Smirks***

 **Cliffjumper:*Backs away nervously* Why is she smirking like that?**

 **Arcee:*Sees Authoress's smirk* Oh Primus, what are you planning now?**

 **Me:*Smirks wider* That is for me to know and for you to find out. *walks away***

 **Bulkhead:*Shuddering* Why do I have a bad feeling about this?**

 **Me: Come back again to find out what happens next, but until then, Shadowstalker, Out!**


End file.
